


Indulgence - Part 2

by thalaivi



Series: Indulgence [2]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Humor, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalaivi/pseuds/thalaivi
Summary: “It’s not as if I’m asking for you to break me out of here. All I want is a cup of coffee”“A cup of coffee. A cup of coff… You mean a cup of that stomach rotting garbage you call Café Cubano”Sequel to Indulgence and the continuing adventures of Eric and Speed
Relationships: Calleigh Duquesne/ John Hagen (mention), Eric Delko/Tim Speedle, Horatio Caine/ Rebecca Nevins, Horatio Caine/Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio Caine/Marisol Delko-Caine, Yelina Salas/Rick Stetler
Series: Indulgence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627192
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to publish this mostly because the lack of interest in the fandom kinda got to me. But I'm on a lockdown due to the virus, bored and I got nothing to do so I decided why not?
> 
> This story is completed as well and I will end up posting one chapter a day for the next 18 days cos like I said lockdown
> 
> Also the story is completely unrealistic I'm well aware of that but hey I loved Adam Rodriguez as both Eric Delko and Luke Alvez in CM and I couldn't exactly choose as to whom to have and whom to leave out
> 
> As always nothing you see here belongs to me. I'm just playing with the characters and I'm not sure anyone at CBS even misses them anymore
> 
> Oh and if you're a fan of CSI NY you might not like this cos those guys do not come out on top

“C’mon I’m sick and still in the hospital for at least the next week or so. Indulge me”. The petulant complaint was met with disbelief

“Indulge you? Indulge you? That’s all I’ve been doing since the day I met you”

“You’re cute when you’re being snarky”. Disbelief changed to anger

“I will hurt you”

“But but… I’m sick”, was the only thing Eric Delko could think to repeat and laughed as he saw his boyfriend Timothy ‘Speed’ Speedle throw his hands up in the air

Then the door to his hospital room opened and his uncle stepped in… and tried to step right back out

“Don’t you dare”, Speed warned him. “I’ve been dealing with this…”. It seemed he was too frustrated to even think of a proper insult

Eric pouted.

Horatio Caine’s face held a satisfied smile as he watched the two young men bicker. For the last few weeks… scratch that ever since his son’s birthday he had seen Eric’s life go through a roller coaster of joy, pain and sorrow. Now though for the first time in a while he seemed to be settling down. Eric was finally back with Speed and his family – almost all of them – seemed to have accepted that. 

“It’s not as if I’m asking for you to break me out of here. All I want is a cup of coffee”

“A cup of coffee. A cup of coff… You mean a cup of that stomach rotting garbage you call Café Cubano”

“Yeah well rose by any other name”. Speed did a double take. Eric was spouting literature. “Three sisters”, Eric reminded him a hint of sadness in the eyes as he recalled the fact that Isa still hadn’t come around

Speed wasn’t going to let him mope. “The point is that stuff rots your insides out. You just had someone try to remove your insides”

“Bullet missed everything vital”

Horatio had a feeling if he let this argument continue Speed might just shoot his son in the stomach to make his point. He knew Eric needed a distraction but the only thing he had might make Speed shoot him in the stomach; or right between the eyes

“Uncle H”

“Yeah kiddo”

“Now I know something’s wrong”, Eric grumbled. Horatio looked at him properly to see his son staring at him in worry. “You only call me kiddo if you have bad news to deliver”

“Well”, Horatio hesitated then plunged ahead. “I interviewed the two men that shot you”

Speed looked alarmed. “And they’re still alive”

“Tripp and Ric were with me”. He wasn’t pouting… He Horatio Caine did not pout… 

“You’re pouting”

“If you continue this one of us is gonna end up shooting you”, Speed muttered then winced as he caught the look on his boss’ face. “Sorry”, he apologized right before… Uncle and nephew burst out laughing as if in sync.

“I needed that”, Horatio admitted as he sat down beside Eric

“Glad I could oblige”

“Why don’t you go home and…”

“Finish that sentence and I will shoot you”, Speed warned his boyfriend. Eric rolled his eyes knowing the threat was an empty one. “What did they have to say?”, the trace expert asked his boss willing him to go with the distraction

“Well” - Horatio drew the word out. “They kept saying you were a snitch. And they wanted you dead because you destroyed their empire”

“Wait what?” Eric sounded dumbfounded. “How am I supposed to have destroyed an empire”

“Your name did hit the papers a few weeks ago”

Horatio was already shaking his head. “They identified you by sight. Plus they called you Luis. They were talking about someone that infiltrated their gang. Tripp’s looking into known associates”

“Someone undercover? But I’ve never worked anywhere else except for CSI or Underwater. And you’ve never sent me under”

“It could be a case of mistaken identity”

Horatio shook his head again. “Their description of Eric was perfect. The only thing odd thing was you were supposed to have had his grooming”. He waved a hand in Speed’s direction making Eric laugh again

“Funny”, Speed deadpanned. “Really funny H”

“So what bad taste in clothes, hair and facial hair”. 

Speed decided to ignore his boyfriend’s teasing. “So what now?”, he asked his boss instead

“What do you mean?” Eric sounded confused. “Those guys have been caught… Oh hell no”, he protested

“It may be best if you have…”

“I’m not having someone follow me everywhere I go”

“Eric… Look for now the point is moot anyway. You will be here for a week or so…” He caught his son’s rebellious face. “You will not leave this hospital until you’re allowed to do so”, he warned

“Oh don’t worry”, Speed declared airily. “Pavel and I already have a plan. We were thinking you’d be the weak link”

“Wait what. You and who?” Eric sounded like someone had punched him in the head. “You and my dad have been conspiring”

Horatio sounded just as flabbergasted as Eric did. “How am I supposed to be the weak link when with one look he could get you to do anything he wanted even before the two of you started your relationship”

Eric took one quick look at Speed’s murderous face and burst out laughing again. Speed was about to make a sarcastic remark when the his laughter stopped abruptly and morphed into a look of pain. Both men were by his side in an instant

“Hey”, Speed whispered gently smoothing Eric’s hair back “Just breathe babe. That’s all. Just breathe”. His other hand found Eric’s searching one and he let it be gripped hard allowing his boyfriend some release from the pain

“Ok that’s it. I’m asking the doctor to…”

“I’m fine H”, Eric managed weakly as he finally released Speed’s hand. “Just moved wrong”. Speed didn’t step back though as he sat down beside Eric again and continued smoothing the curls, the worry on his face plain. “I’m fine guys”, Eric repeated.

“Eric morphine isn’t…”

Eric shook his head no. This was the one point on which neither of them had been able to change his mind. “I don’t wanna become addicted”

“You won’t. It’s barely been four days since the surgery kid. And you’ve been unconscious for two of them”

“No Speed. Please”

Speed sighed, gave in and not even caring that Horatio was in the room pressed a gentle kiss to Eric’s lips. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna go back to work”. The two of them had been switching between CSI and the hospital to ensure the lab ran smoothly, even if Calleigh was shouldering most of their combined responsibilities and Megan and Stetler had been helping out. Speed still couldn’t get over the fact that Ric had come back to CSI but he was choosing to ignore it for now

“Tim”

“I’m not mad”. He even managed a smile to prove it. “Just worried”. He pressed a finger to Eric’s lips. “I won’t admit I understand kid, mainly because I know just how strong you are up here”. He tapped Eric’s temple. “But I won’t force you into this either”

“I just…”, Eric managed to look at both their worried faces for a minute before he lowered his eyes. “Please”, was all he could think to say and Horatio melted as well and sat down on his other side

“Don’t worry about it”, he comforted his son squeezing his hand. “Like Tim said I don’t understand but… I just don’t want it setting your recovery back Eric”

“It won’t Uncle H. You spoke to the doctor yourself”

“Yup and the next time one of us ends up here…” He didn’t bother finishing the sentence as the curtain was pulled back

“I might just decide to poison you to save myself some trouble”, Dr. Carmel said dryly as she moved closer to Eric’s bed. “Now you two gentlemen might want to clear out while I check on my patient”

Horatio and Speed followed the doctor’s suggestion with a grin and a wink

“Ok give me the rest of it”, Speed asked his boss the minute they stepped out

“Tripp has their known associates. It’s a Mexican cartel from Boston Speed. With ties to the Irish mob”

“Irish mob”. Speed’s worry doubled. “But H, Eric’s right he’s never been under before and he’s never been involved in a take-down against the Irish mob”

“I know… But like I said their description was perfect”

“So what he has an unknown twin stashed somewhere. I know… I know”, Speed continued at Horatio’s look. “Stupid suggestion”

“I know for a fact that he’s an only… only boy in the family”, he corrected the last minute. If the younger man noticed his slip he decided to ignore it. “We also have another… problem”. Speed gave him a look that said ‘Now what’. 

“Ryan Wolfe”. The trace expert’s blood boiled and he turned away. Despite Alexx’s words at the hospital and despite the fact that the threat against Eric had seemingly been real and had come from an outside source, he hadn’t been able to forgive Ryan

“Look H, I already told you. If Wolfe comes back to CSI, I’m out”

“I know Speed”. Horatio sounded exhausted. “He may have had a problem with his attitude…”

“He left Eric all alone”. Speed struggled to control his tone. “You always back your team up. Always. Tell me you don’t think that’s important”

“You know I do Speed”. Horatio’s own tone was tight, the tension obvious. He rubbed a hand over his face. “I want you to take a look at his file. I want you to make a call on this”

“You what? H, I’m emotionally involved in this. I can’t be rational”

“And I’m not?”

Speed sighed mostly because he knew Horatio was right. Despite all of their obvious hero worship his boss wasn’t superhuman. He decided a change in subject was in order. “I… I was hoping I could get some vacation time in a couple of months. Both of us”. Horatio looked curious forcing Speed to elaborate. “With all the stress here… I was hoping the two of us could get away for a while… Maybe go back home”

Horatio’s face changed into a soft smile. “I’ll see what I can do”


	2. Chapter 2

He had resigned himself to the fact that he’d never see this place again. Had thought he’d find papers in his mailbox one day that told him he’d been fired. Or had even considered that he might be brought back to PD downstairs and be charged with negligence. What he hadn’t imagined was being asked to come back to CSI to meet Speed of all people. After all if he had been in Speed’s shoes he wouldn’t want to look at his face. Ever. Heck he didn’t want to look at his own face now

“Wolfe”. He wanted to be surprised at the cold tone to the M.E.’s voice but to be honest he wasn’t. Despite the fact that Alexx had been the only person to defend him that day he hadn’t forgotten that Eric was her friend. More important than that he was Tim Speedle’s boyfriend. And everyone at M.D.P.D, heck half of Miami-Dade County knew Speed was Alexx’s son

“Dr. Woods. I… I was just… I was asked to meet Officer Speedle”

“It’s still Speed”, the voice behind him answered and Ryan jumped. Speed had already turned toward the M.E. “I’ll be at down in a bit for the post”, he offered and she smiled and squeezed his hand before walking away. Speed stalked towards his office

Not knowing what else to do Ryan followed him like an obedient puppy

“How’s Eric?”

Speed hesitated at the soft question, fighting his instinct to tell the younger man to go to hell. Instead he pointed to a chair in front of his desk. Ryan didn’t sit immediately. His face told Speed he wanted an answer. “He’ll be out of the hospital tomorrow”. He couldn’t help the long-suffering sigh. Eric was going to be a handful for the next few days. Plus he was going to be at his parents’ house. Speed’s already bad mood worsened

“And?” He wondered what the hell else Wolfe wanted

“And what?”

“And he… he can come back right? I mean the doc said he’ll be fine but…”

Speed’s face and his mood softened the tiniest bit at the panic he heard in the younger man’s voice. “Sit”, he ordered his tone leaving no room for argument. Ryan complied immediately

“He’ll be back here in a few weeks. And he’ll be on desk duty for two months”. 

Ryan winced and Speed chuckled. “Yeah I know”, he agreed. Horatio had arranged for them to have some time-off in about two and half months right at the time Eric’s forced confinement would be over and he was hoping the promise of a vacation might make him behave. 

‘You can’t be stupid enough to actually believe that’. He ignored the voice in his head

“Let’s just make sure we have enough print and/or drug evidence to provide him with so he can be chained to the lab”. 

‘Failing which I might have to cuff you to your desk’. Ok he hadn’t managed to completely ignore it

‘I might rather be cuffed somewhere else’

“We?”, Ryan’s dazed tone brought him back to reality and Speed wondered if he was blushing. If he was at least the younger man in front of him was distracted enough to not notice

“Yes we”, Speed agreed. He had given this a lot of thought. Had gone through Ryan’s file as Horatio had suggested. Granted there wasn’t a lot in there apart from his academic and professional achievements. And so far at least Ryan had a spotless, if not, brilliant record

But Speed was good at reading between the lines. And what he had read had been as familiar a story as his own. Ryan Wolfe just like himself he had learnt knew neglect. A lot of it, if his need for recognition was anything to go by. Where Speed had internalized his pain and ignored the outside world, Ryan had gone the other way and sought approval in every father figure he saw. And like it or not that was how he saw Horatio.

“Why did you come down here to Miami?”

The question wasn’t what Wolfe had expected. “Um… I got bored in Boston”

“And CSI?”

“Science major. It was a no-brainer”

The answers were perfect… Too perfect. 

Speed’s smile was all teeth. “Try again”

Ryan hesitated but something told him the man in front of him already knew his story. “My… my parents… they…”

“Didn’t know what to do with you”

“No they didn’t”, he agreed with a bitter smile. “My uncle. He raised me”. Just like a mirror, Speed thought as Ryan described neglect he was familiar with. “My OCD… I think it scared them”

“That’s not an excuse Ryan”. Speed’s voice had softened completely. It had taken him years and a lot of support from Alexx and Mike to realise that his parents’ lack of love wasn’t his fault. That he wasn’t to blame for the fact that he had been born early or due to a complicated pregnancy. 

“That’s what it is right? Can’t change anything”, Ryan sounded resigned

“That’s not an excuse for what you did either”

Ryan became defensive. “I’m not saying that”

Speed smiled again. Ryan was definitely younger and even more immature than Eric if that was even possible. “Who do you work for kid?”

Ryan looked startled at the nickname. “Um… What do you…?”

“Simple question kid. Who do you work for?”

“Um… Horatio… You?” Ryan for once didn’t know what the right answer was. Speed smiled again and threw a casefile on the desk. “Miami-Dade county?”

He laughed at the answer. “You know when Megan came back to CSI, I had a lot of trouble adjusting”, He elaborated at the say what look on Ryan’s face. “I had just gotten used to working for Horatio. But I also had been taking orders from her for far too long. And she knew me best on the team”. He told him about the case where he had been asked to handle two different sets of time consuming evidence by both of them

“That couldn’t have been easy”

“It wasn’t and I told Megan I didn’t know who I was working for. Her answer ‘You work for the victim’”. Ryan winced. He knew exactly what Speed was getting at. “There is a promotion grid here”, Speed continued ignoring the look on his face. “You start as a level one and you move up. And I will be the first one to tell you this is a job, a paycheck just like everything else anyone else does for a living. And we all have our problems – financial, emotional, personal”. He hesitated. Words definitely weren’t his forte and he wasn’t a born leader but still… Horatio had asked him to do this after all. “We work in a job where we face danger, every single day. And if we can’t depend on our team to back us up… That day at the hospital, I know I blamed you. I know I felt as if you were the one that shot Eric. A part of me still does and I won’t lie about that”. He paused again. “Granted he had patrol cops around him but one of the first things you learn here at CSI. We back each other up. We always look out for each other”. He took a deep breath. He was close to losing it again. He moved on from the lecture

“You are suspended for two weeks, without pay. This will go on your file. Your promotion will be affected because of this. And you will be working with one of us for at least the foreseeable future. You won’t lead cases. Not until I can trust that you can work in a team”

“I… I will Speed… I promise I’ll change… I…”

“Look kid I get it. You wanted us to like you. But this isn’t the way to go about it. You aren’t judged by how many cases you close or what evidence you find. Not entirely. Our solve rate is high yes… but it’s our solve rate. Not Eric Delko’s, not Tim Speedle’s, not even Horatio Caine’s, no matter how many times he gets his picture in the paper”

Ryan managed a smile at Speed’s attempt at humour

“One last thing. I won’t… can’t force Eric and you to work together”. Ryan’s heart hammered in his chest. He had forgotten that coming back to CSI meant facing Eric. “And neither I nor Horatio can stop him from filing a complaint against you if he wants to”. That Speed knew was an empty threat. Eric wouldn’t do anything to hurt Horatio’s reputation and this incident had happened under Horatio’s leadership. That didn’t mean Ryan needed to know that. “But if you are willing to accept these conditions then the two of you need to work out your differences”

“You want me to talk to him?” Ryan sounded as if talking was an alien concept

“That’s how people generally resolve their disputes Wolfe”

“And if he decides to punch me in the face”. Speed laughed then laughed harder when he realised Ryan was serious

“Well don’t punch him back or I might join him in kicking your ass”. That earned him an eye-roll

Wolfe’s face softened. “You love him don’t you”. He backtracked when he realised what he had said. “I mean it’s none of my business and I’m not accusing you of…”

Speed was the one who rolled his eyes now. “Yes I do”, he admitted a soft smile on his face. “Anyway I’ll see you on Monday Wolfe”

“Wait Monday?”

“Yeah so?” Speed wondered if the younger man had planned an impromptu vacation

“But… You said I was suspended for two weeks”

“You are… you have been?”

“You mean… but…”

Speed understood. “But what Wolfe?”, was all he asked

Ryan looked at his face and nodded once. “I’ll see you on Monday sir”

Speed didn’t bother correcting him this time


	3. Chapter 3

“Knew you might be bored but didn’t realise you might be bored enough to kill yourself”, Speed remarked as he found Eric on his bed a gun in his hands

“Ass”, Eric muttered. “This is my dad’s old Beretta”, he explained. “I didn’t even know he owned a piece”

“So what the hell are you doing with it?” He saw Eric hesitate and groaned. “You went snooping in your own house”

“Would you keep your voice down”, Eric admonished. “Ma just stopped lecturing me an hour ago. If she starts again I’ll kill you”

“Can’t say I blame her at all. You were supposed to be resting. Not wandering all over the place”

“Tim, shut up. Stop yapping. Come here and give me a kiss”, Eric ordered making Speed laugh. Dropping the helmet he had carried up to his boyfriend’s room on a chair Speed walked over to Eric’s bed and sat down beside him but moved back when the young man leaned up for a kiss. “Tim”, he protested

“It’s your parents’ house”, Speed argued rubbing the back of his neck. “If we get caught…”

Eric grabbed his collar, pulled him down and kissed him. And Speed who hadn’t felt his boyfriend’s lips on his in too long gave in and they continued kissing… That was until they heard someone clearing their throat

“Damn it”, Speed muttered as he broke the kiss off and rested his forehead against Eric’s. Eric though didn’t seem embarrassed at being caught. Instead he seemed annoyed

“What the fuck do you want?”, he asked his now completely amused sister as she still stood at the door to his room

“Is it safe to enter?” 

“What. Do. You. Want”. Marisa ignored his question. “Now I know why you wouldn’t give me his number”, she teased then chuckled as Speed reddened. “Sad though he’s cute as hell”

“Sorry sis but I don’t share”. Eric winked at her increasing Speed’s mortification

“You guys are hilarious”

“I know we are”, Eric agreed then went back to looking annoyed again as Marisa sat down on the bed. “Mari. My boyfriend’s here. Take a hint would you”

Marisa pouted. “That’s just sad Eric. Here I am taking some time off to nurse my dear baby brother back to health and you’re asking me to take a hike. Some love you’re showing me”

Eric gaped at her. “You used me to get some time off”

“Yup”, she agreed with a laugh. “Told my boss how my dear brave brother had gotten shot in the line of duty and how my parents were old and that you were going to need someone to take care of you. She bought it hook, line and sinker”

“Oh my God. When ma and uncle H find out they’re going to kill you”

She was the one looking murderous now. “When?”

“Yes when. Unless of course you leave me alone”, Eric threatened her. Then another person cleared their throat and this time Speed jumped and stood up when he realised who it was

Carmen Delko ignored the young man’s nervousness and walked into her son’s room with a glass of milk in her hands. “Ma”, Eric protested automatically then subsided when she shot the Beretta lying beside him a pointed look. Speed resisted the urge to laugh especially when Eric pouted. “I don’t like milk”, he grumbled at the trace expert’s look

“Eric”, his mother warned him then turned to Speed. “Sit please Timothy”, she requested in English

“Ma. I’ve told you. He likes being called Speed”

Speed rolled his eyes. “Timothy’s fine ma’am”, he said as he pulled a chair for himself and ignored Eric when he pouted again

“Please call me Carmen”, she requested and Speed nodded carefully. He still wasn’t too comfortable around Eric’s parents

Carmen apparently recognized this. “I will be back here in half an hour”, she told her son in Spanish. “And I want that milk to be gone”. 

Eric waited till she had left to roll his eyes

“A word please Officer Speedle”. Speed stopped just as he reached the front door of the Delko household, hesitated then turned around to face his boyfriend’s father. Pavel Delko indicated his study. Speed hesitated again but then gave in and followed the Russian

“I am Catholic Officer Speedle”, Pavel Delko began without preamble when they had sat down. “And for a large part of my life my religion was all I had. I have been in some tough situations and I truly believe God saved me at those times”. Speed didn’t know where he was going with this but kept his mouth shut anyway

“So when Eric told me… It is not an excuse. And I realise I can never truly make up for all the hurt I caused my son. But in my pride I forgot that no matter how much I may… no matter my religion I forgot my son was my life. Not until I almost lost him”. Pavel stopped for a minute. “I recognize you do not need my approval. And I do not need your absolution”. Harsh as his words were Speed saw the truth behind them. “However we both love that boy upstairs. I will understand if you can never…”, he hesitated again as if searching for the right word. “If you cannot accept us”, he decided at last. “But I am hoping we can at least get along with each other. For Eric”, he added holding out his hand

Speed had to admit he was touched. Eric truly was lucky to have the parents he had

“You’re right”, he agreed as he shook the older man’s hands. “I’m not looking for your approval. And I can’t, won’t pretend I can understand why you did what you did. I mean you didn’t see the look in his eyes for days, weeks when…”, he paused his own emotions getting the better of him. “I love Eric. I truly love him and he is my life as well. I’m not Catholic Mr. Delko. And to be honest I’m not sure… Religion isn’t my thing so… I won’t give him up. Not for anything in this world. Not unless he wants me to let him go and even then I will fight if I know I can change his mind. But… I also know you love him sir and he… his family means everything to him. So yes for his sake I’m glad you think we can put our differences aside. But know this. If you guys hurt him like you did last time… H won’t need to intervene cos I won’t sit by and watch. Not again”

It was Pavel’s turn to be touched. His religion may see this relationship as wrong but he had to admit, his son truly was blessed


	4. Chapter 4

“Please tell me you’ve been cleared by a doctor to be out and about”. Eric startled at Stetler’s voice then winced as he moved wrong. The IAB sergeant’s expression changed from annoyance to concern as he rushed to the younger man’s side. “Where does it hurt?”

“’Am fine”, Eric managed to mutter through gritted teeth. It was clear from Stetler’s expression that he wasn’t believed but he was glad the older man chose to ignore his lie and get him a bottle of water. “Thanks”, Eric mumbled. He still wasn’t comfortable around Stetler. No matter how much Horatio claimed he was a friend

“You’re welcome”. Stetler apparently deciding nothing was wrong walked off to get himself a cup of coffee leaving Eric wondering what he was doing at CSI. “I’ve been helping with some of the backlog. You have the worst poker face on the planet”. Eric’s hatred of all things IAB increased

“What the hell are you doing here?” The cursing from the normally loving M.E. had Stetler chuckling.

“And that answers that question”. Eric was about to ask him what the question was then shut his mouth as he remembered it

“Eric”. Alexx’s tone told him he better have an answer. An answer she’d approve of

“I brought him along here”, Speed said. “Although he was supposed to be sleeping on the couch in my office”

“I’m not a toddler”, Eric protested

“You’re also on medical leave. I can order you off the premises”, Stetler threatened as he placidly sipped his cup of coffee. Eric wondered if he could away with punching the other man and claiming temporary insanity because of his meds

“Hey Eric”, Calleigh greeted him and Eric caught the disapproving tone to her voice

“Not you too”. Calleigh chuckled as she stepped further inside. Ryan who had been following her hesitated at the door.

A tense silence fell on the group. 

Ric muttered something about an open case and to everyone’s surprise dragged an annoyed Speed out. Calleigh got her own cup of coffee and walked off; after she had given Ryan a deliberate push inside the room. Alexx carefully looked into Eric’s eyes and apparently deciding he was healthy enough pushed Ryan further inside and left

“Thanks a lot”, Ryan yelled after her as he almost fell

Eric chuckled mostly at the look on the younger CSI’s face then winced as he tried to stand up and sat back on the couch. Ryan was by his side in an instant. “Not you too Wolfe”, he complained completely annoyed now.

“I don’t want anything else to happen to you around me Delko. I have to go back on to the field with Calleigh this afternoon and I know she will shoot me if you even look wrong”

Eric laughed then held his left side. “Don’t make me laugh”, he protested but Ryan not knowing if he was joking or not went to check his side almost leaning into him in the process.

“Um… Wolfe”. Eric was completely embarrassed as Ryan without conscious thought lifted his t-shirt up to check the bandage underneath

“Hm, hm”, he muttered distractedly as Eric called his name again then muttered something about how everything looked fine

“Wolfe”. This time Eric’s voice was louder startling him and Ryan almost fell back into the coffee table. That was until Eric caught him and pulled him up drawing their faces close enough for him to see the gold in his eyes

“Anything I should know about?” His uncle’s amused question had Eric dropping Ryan – right onto the floor

“Thanks a freakin’ lot Delko”, Ryan growled as Eric laughed again even if he was still slightly embarrassed

“And just for that you can get me a cup of coffee H”, he decided as he winked at his uncle

“Hey I’m the one that fell”, Ryan protested

Eric chuckled; at least until he saw that Horatio had gotten him a cappuccino. “H c’mon”, he protested. “Speed and my parents don’t even let me smell coffee these days”

“This is coffee”

The part-Cuban muttered something under his breath just as Yelina walked in. “Tell me Alexx cleared you”. There was a warning tone to her voice

“C’mon. You use that tone and even this idiot is going to know something’s going on Yelina”, Eric pouted speaking in Spanish and pointed to Ryan making her laugh

“I speak Spanish”, Ryan deadpanned. 

“No you don’t”, Yelina and Eric informed him at the same time

Ryan gave up on the conversation to make himself a cup of coffee as well feeling relaxed around the only people ever since Eric’s shooting to not want him dead. He turned back just in time to see Yelina give Eric a hug

“You have to stop scaring me like this cariño”, the Columbian said causing him to blush

“Wasn’t as if I got into trouble deliberately. Some idiots decided to shoot me”

“Still…”

“Fine”, Eric agreed. “I’m sorry Tia”, he whispered too low for Ryan to hear as he hugged her again

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later”

“Yeah see you later”. He was still blushing when his uncle asked him if he wanted the cup of coffee or not. “I hate you”, he muttered still in Spanish.

“No you don’t”, was Horatio’s response leaving the two men behind in a slightly uncomfortable silence

Eric picked up his coffee and tilted his head at the door. Ryan hesitated then followed

“That’s it. You do want me dead”, he muttered as they ended up on the roof of the parking garage.

Eric laughed. “When I’m stressed I either go swimming or higher ground”, he confessed. “You’re scared of heights aren’t you”. Ryan shot him a look of frustration. Eric laughed again as he sat on a low wall.

Ryan suddenly felt really uncomfortable. “Look man I…”

“I lost my badge because I went toothing”. He had given this conversation a lot of thought and decided that coming clean was the only way him and Ryan were going to work together. For some reason his uncle trusted the younger man and Eric would do his best to honour his wishes and not break the team up.

“Toothing?” Ryan apparently wasn’t familiar with the term and blushed when Eric told him exactly what it was

“I… I was in a bad place. My head was messed up… And I lost my badge… And… Well you know the rest”. Ryan listened intently. He hadn’t expected Eric to talk about this at all. “When I heard H tell me the guy was dead… I… My first thought was I killed someone. I’ve never done that you know. Not ever on the job… Never shot anyone with my gun but someone used my badge and… It felt like…”

“Felt like you were guilty and yet you got away with it because you didn’t pull the trigger”, Ryan finished for him. He had become incredibly familiar with the feeling ever since the shooting. Eric nodded. He knew Ryan would understand

“The thing is Ryan I lost my badge. The guy who stole it chose to kill someone. Yeah I messed up but I didn’t… I didn’t hurt anyone”

Ryan understood. This was Eric’s forgiveness. Even if he hadn’t asked for it. “Tell me you believe that Delko”

“I don’t”, Eric admitted. “I know I’m going to be feeling guilty about it for the rest of my life but the only thing I can do is learn from it and move on”

“Yeah but in your case, you lost something. You were just… yeah you were incredibly careless… I made a deliberate choice to leave you alone”

“And there were three patrol cops there”

“Doesn’t make me any less guilty than them”

“You’re right it doesn’t”, Eric agreed. “And believe me I wanna be mad at you. I told you, you were competing and…”. He stopped. “But I am also sure you’ve already heard the lecture a million times and anyway I am not someone who can…”

“Tell me you guys can trust me again”, Ryan interrupted him. “I mean not right now”, he hastened to add. “I know I still have a lot to prove to…”

Eric chuckled. “You don’t get it do you”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re here because H trusts you Ryan”

“Doesn’t feel like it at the moment”, he muttered then told Eric what Speedle’s conditions had been. 

“Wow Speed’s been giving orders”. It might have been inappropriate as hell under the circumstances but he was incredibly turned on. Ryan caught the look on his face

“Seriously. Your reputation’s well earned”

Eric rolled his eyes. “Trust me man. Even with those conditions. You’re here because H trusts you”

“Thank you”. Eric rolled his eyes again

“You’re supposed to be resting”, Speed muttered without looking up from his file as he heard Eric shuffle

“I am resting”, Eric shot back annoyed. “My eyes are closed”

The trace expert gave up when he heard Eric still move around. “Ok what’s bothering you?”

“Nothin’”

“Eric, it’s not nothing. If it was I’d actually be able to get back to my case”

“So get back to your case then”

Speed took a deep breath trying to control his temper. “Look I know it’s frustrating to not be back yet…”

“I told you nothing’s bothering me. Would you drop it. If you have a problem I can crash on H’s couch. Or better yet I can just go back to my parents’”

His retort was cut off by the door opening as Tripp poked his head in. “Got a lead on Orlandi our suspect. You coming?”

Speed hesitated but Eric had already gotten up. “I’ll be in H’s”, he muttered walking out

“H?”

“Hm, hm?”

“How do you know Ric Stetler?” The question wasn’t was Horatio had been expecting

“Well, we worked in the NYPD together. A while ago”

“Oh. Does dad know him well too?” Horatio hesitated. This was dangerous territory. 

“Pavel and Ric have met yes. Why?”

“Well… I was bored and I snooped around the attic a couple of days ago”, he admitted ignoring his uncle’s frustrated “Eric”. “And I found this photograph of the three of you. You guys looked close”

“Oh… um… what photograph?”

“It was one of those black and white ones you know. I don’t think there was a date on it, but it was clearly you, Stetler and my dad. There was also a woman next to you”

Horatio knew exactly what the picture was. “It was on my wedding day”. He was lost in the memories… “Ric was… um… he was one of the groomsmen. Ray was I think only about ten years old but he was my best man”

“You were… you were married?” Eric sat up fascinated by the story. “What happened to her?”

“Well… um… she um… my job got in the way”

Eric winced as he recalled his uncle tell him he had had his heart broken twice. “Sorry uncle H. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine Eric”. He saw Eric hesitate. “She was his mom yes”, he admitted. ‘Your mother’

“Billy’s?”

“Hm, hm”

He was never more glad when Calleigh walked in with an update on one of her cases. Eric’s groan was frustrated. “Sorry Delko. I know it can’t be easy”

“No my fault. I should’ve just stayed at home”

“Want me to give you a ride back?”, Horatio asked him. Eric shook his head. 

“Go catch the bad guys. I can wait”

“You sure?”

“Yeah uncle H. I’m… Shit”, he muttered. For the first time in three years he’d slipped in front of someone other than Speed. He gripped his hair

“Um… would you give us a minute ma’am”, Horatio requested the blond who nodded.

“I’ll be in ballistics”

Horatio waited for the door to close before going over to sit next to his son. “What is it?”, he asked the younger man his hand on Eric’s shoulder. Eric shook his head. “Please tell me child”

“It’s nothing that can’t wait. I promise I won’t do anything stupid”, Eric reassured his uncle with a smile which Horatio knew was fake. He turned away not knowing what to say

“You wanna come back home with me tonight?” The question from Speed startled Eric and he looked up from the magazine he’d been reading

“Why?”

“What… what do you mean why?”

Eric didn’t answer and his eyes went back down to his magazine. Speed suddenly understood

“You really are an ass aren’t you”, he tried teasing but Eric didn’t oblige. “You know I… I love you right?”, he asked him honestly as he sat down in front of him. Eric looked back up at him his surprise plain. Speed suddenly felt sad. He hadn’t realized Eric needed the reminder. “I… I wasn’t… Yeah at the hospital I thought…. I blamed myself for what happened kid”, he admitted honestly. “But… I… Yeah if something had happened…”. He shuddered unable to even imagine the possibility of losing Eric

“I’m fine”, the younger man reminded him softly as he grasped Speed’s chin in an attempt to catch his eyes. “I’m fine”, he repeated and not caring that it was work gently kissed him. 

“I know… You are now… But till I knew… I might have run if I had lost you kid, but you are still here and I… Your dad and I, we talked… and I told him I’m never letting you go. Not unless you wanted me to and even then you’d have a fight on your hands”. Eric chuckled.

“You and my dad talked”. He sounded amused at the very thought. “Would’ve loved to be a fly on the wall for that conversation”

Speed chuckled but didn’t let himself be distracted. “The reason I was ok with you staying at your parents’ was because there would’ve been someone there to take care of you Eric, not because I didn’t want you back with me. I can’t live without you kid”

It was two days later that Calleigh came back in with the file he had handed her.

“You found something”, Horatio realised at the look on her face, not knowing whether to feel happy or scared by the prospect

“Maybe”, Calleigh’s tone was cautiously optimistic. “The bullet… There may be a match on NIBIN”

“Ok where?”

“Do you remember Irv Brady?”

“The ballistics expert from Trenton who helped us out last year. I remember him”

Calleigh was very slightly startled at his unhappy tone… Wait was Horatio jealous… She put the thought away and concentrated on the case… His son’s case

“Well Irv thinks the gun may have been used in another murder”

“Unsolved”

“No”

“We have a suspect?” This time Horatio sounded shocked. “How did I miss this?”

“Actually it was a murder suicide. So no we don’t have anyone we can question and the reason you missed it was because it was only uploaded on to NIBIN recently. I spoke to Irv and he gave me the particulars of the case. And no, I haven’t told him anything about ours”

“You trust him”. It was a statement and this time Horatio was definitely not happy. Calleigh wanted to glare. He had been the one who had asked her to look into it. He should’ve known she’d dig

She ignored his tone. “Here’s the case file”

He waited till she was at the door

“Thank you Calleigh”. He was definitely being sincere. 

“You got it handsome”. And he was forgiven

“This isn’t just reckless Horatio. It’s…”

“For once I agree with Pavel. What the hell were you thinking”

“Considering the fact that I’m the one that stands to lose the most here gentlemen I do not appreciate your tone”

“You seriously cannot…” Horatio’s look cut off the Russian’s rant

“This was a case involving bullets. Calleigh Duquesne is the foremost ballistics expert in the country. So yes I…”

“You asked a girl you are smitten with to…”

Horatio’s punch drew blood. And a tooth

Stetler groaned. “Fuck”, he muttered. “Please tell me Eric’s gone back to Speedle’s. Otherwise one look at your face and your hand… God it’s like dealing with immature children”

The doorbell rang as if on cue and the front door opened. “Uncle H. Where are you?”

All three men looked horrified as Eric and Speed entered Horatio’s living room to find… “What the hell”, Eric rushed over to his dad as he saw Pavel wipe the blood of his face. It didn’t take him long to spot his uncle’s hand. Horatio turned away

Speed looked freaked out


	5. Chapter 5

“New York, New York”, Speed muttered mostly in relief as their plane landed at La Guardia. He was really glad they were about 1500 miles away from Miami. That meant 1500 miles away from Horatio, Stetler and Pavel and whatever that drama was

After finding his dad had been hurt at the hands of his beloved uncle Eric hadn’t known what to do. Even when Pavel had admitted he had provoked the redhead. Speed had just stood and watched dumb as Pavel had tried to explain that they had been fighting about something unimportant and that he should just ignore them. “We were… are friends Eric… but sometimes… we both have bad tempers”. Eric hadn’t been convinced to say the least and Horatio hadn’t helped matters any by refusing to explain

The situation had become worse when Pavel found out two weeks later that they were going to New York. He had put his foot down and told them both they weren’t going. Eric who was upset with both his father and his uncle had just as stubbornly told them they were. Speed had offered to change destinations but by then it had become a matter of pride for the younger man

“You…”

“If you ask me if I’m all right I will hurt you”, Eric warned him tone half-teasing. He managed an almost convincing smile as he leant forward to kiss Speed. 

“I was gonna ask if you were ready to get off the plane”, Speed responded cheekily as the kiss ended

Eric chuckled and stood up

“So this is where you grew up huh?” Eric asked him from in front of the baggage counters as they waited for their luggage.

“Hm, hm”, Speed agreed hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek. Both men were for once not bothered by the PDA

“So where are we staying”

“Same hotel as last time”, Speed admitted. “Owner’s a friend of mine”

They barely waited till the hotel room door closed. Speed found himself slammed against the wall as Eric kissed him deeply. He couldn’t blame the younger man. The past couple of months had been busy with Speed mostly out in the field and Eric mostly in the lab. Contrary to Speed’s fears all of them had more than enough evidence to analyse as a drug war erupted in the middle of Miami. Horatio had even given in and allowed Eric to go out on to the field two weeks earlier than planned. They simply hadn’t had the resources to keep up with the crime spree. That meant Eric and Speed had barely had the energy to have dinner at home if they made it there to not even talk of sex. 

It was hours before they both got out of bed. The night life of New York was like a drug to the Miami native who couldn’t refuse its siren call. Dinner and dancing became the norm rather than the exception as Eric and Speed went exploring the next week or so. Speed even gave in to Eric’s whining and played tourist in his own city. Eric’s reward each night of course had made it worth it

“So where are we going tonight?”, Eric asked Speed as they both stood on their hotel room balcony enjoying the view of New York’s skyline against the backdrop of the setting sun

“Well…”

“Speed no. I wanna go dancing”, Eric protested as he planted kisses to the older man’s face. Speed moaned and pretty soon Eric found himself on the couch, the trace expert on top of him. “C’mon”, he tried whining again but then Speed’s hands reached the zipper of his jeans and…

“Ignore it and they’ll go away”, Eric muttered as he unbuttoned Speed’s shirt. 

The knocking continued along with… “NYPD. Open the door”

“What the hell”

A shocked Speed and Eric opened over to the door to let two plain clothes detectives and two NYPD patrol officers in

“Eric Delko?”, the woman with the curly hair asked the Cuban who could only nod

“Stella Bonasera CSI. Don Flack Jr. homicide”, she added indicating the male detective

“Homicide?” Speed was just as dumbfounded as Eric

Stella ignored him. “Eric Delko you’re under arrest for the murder of Shannon Walsh”, she said as Flack reached out to cuff him

“Wait stop”, Speed protested as Eric turned to him in panic. “Eric didn’t kill anyone”

He was ignored again. “Anything you say can and will be used against you…”, she continued reading him his rights. Speed was stopped by the patrol cops when he went to intervene

“We can arrest you for obstruction of justice”, Stella warned him and he subsided

“Look there’s been a mistake”, he tried. “You need to call our boss Lt. Horatio Caine. He’ll tell you…”

“Yeah right pal. Trust me there’s no mistake he’s our guy. And if he wants to call someone we’ll take care of it”, Flack informed him dismissively before he led Eric out

“Am I arresting you or not?”, Stella asked him. Speed wanted to punch her lights out but refrained. He went for his phone instead

“Eric Delektorsky. Level 1 CSI with the Miami-Dade crime lab”, Flack sounded like he was reading from a file. Eric leaned forward. 

“As you said I’m a CSI. So you might not want to try interrogating me. Look why don’t you just tell me what you have against me instead”

“Oh ok”, Flack responded clearly not amused at the suggestion. “So what I just show you the evidence and you’ll confess to the murder”

“What evidence. You can’t have any evidence cos I didn’t kill her”. Eric was fast losing his very short temper

The door to the interrogation room opened again and Stella Bonasera walked in. “I wouldn’t be so quick to claim that. You’re a CSI right”, she threw his words back at him. “So take a look at this piece of paper right here and tell me what it says”

Eric took a quick look and swore his heart stopped. “This… this must be…”. He stopped. He had heard suspects say that too many times yet he knew there must have been a mistake. There was no way they had matched his DNA to the one on the crime scene

“What a mistake?”, Flack finished his sentence and Eric was suddenly reminded of Tripp. “Sure pal why not. I mean I’m not a science guy but even I know DNA doesn’t lie”. Yup Frank and this detective would’ve gotten along really well

“I know that all right”, he conceded. “But the fact remains I didn’t kill her”

“Yeah course. That argument’s gonna work really well in front of a jury”

“A jury?” Eric’s panic returned. He was starting to understand the gravity of the situation. The door opened a third time and in walked…

Eric was for the first time in his life really pleased to see Ric Stetler even if he was IAB, cos if Ric was here that meant… Yup his uncle and Speed followed

“Wait a minute. How the hell did you…”, Flack trailed off. The tiny room suddenly became really crowded as the Miami cops were followed by a white male and an African-American

“Considering our professional relationship Detective Taylor” - Stetler’s voice was soft but the sarcasm behind his words were unmistakable, “I would’ve appreciated a call when one of my CSI’s was arrested”. Eric didn’t even mind the possessive quality to his words

“We had no obligation to…”, the African-American tried protesting but stopped at the look on Horatio’s face

“Are you all right Eric?” His uncle sounded concerned. Eric nodded. “Yeah but…”

“Shut up Delko”. Stetler’s tone may have been harsh but Eric recognized the wisdom to his words and nodded again with his head bowed. “Detectives. I would like to speak to my Officer”. Eric had no idea what was going on but it seemed Stetler carried more clout than he had realised.

“Sure”, the African-American conceded

“Chief Sinclair”. The protest came from the shorter brunette, Detective Taylor

“Outside now Taylor. All of you in fact”, he indicated the New York crowd

“Sir Mr. Delko…” Stella tried but Sinclair interrupted her

“Was I unclear with my order detective”

“No sir”, she muttered and they all cleared out

“I’d like my privacy Brigham”

Sinclair nodded at Stetler’s words before he walked out as well

Speed barely waited for the door to close before he reached Eric’s side. “I didn’t kill her”, Eric blabbered before anyone could say anything. “I swear I didn’t kill her”

“We know that Eric”, his uncle reassured him. “There has to be a mistake”

“They have my DNA uncle H”, Eric said. All three men swore as they understood why the detectives had arrested him so quickly; and confidently

Horatio sighed the long day getting to him. “I have arranged for a lawyer to represent you. He should be here with papers asking for you to be let into our custody pretty soon”. Eric looked amazed

“How the hell did you pull this off?” Horatio in answer turned to Stetler and Eric didn’t care he was IAB. “Thank you”, he whispered. Stetler turned away

Horatio shook his head. “it’s close to midnight and we’re all tired child. Why don’t’ we go back to your hotel?”

“But… you’ll… you’ll prove to them that I didn’t kill her right?”, Eric asked his uncle

“I’m really sorry Eric, but Horatio cannot handle the evidence in this case”

“But…”, Eric protested automatically. He didn’t trust anyone else to prove he wasn’t guilty

“I will be reviewing the evidence they have against you”, Stetler said and he gaped. “I realise this does not fill you with a lot of confidence but I can assure you that I was competent as a CSI”

“Megan trained him babe”, Speed added tossing his vote in with the older man for once and he nodded tiredly


	6. Chapter 6

“Wait just a damn minute. What the hell are you doing here?”, Stella thundered as she spotted Stetler in the layout room of her lab.

“Waiting for you detective”, he shot back then threw a piece of paper at her. “I am here for the evidence against Mr. Delko”

“Why so you can get him off?”

“Regardless of your suspicions Detective Bonasera, those orders clearly state that I am to be provided with all the evidence against Mr. Delko. Now we can go back to that judge if you want to but…”

“Stella”

“Mac come on”. Stella knew all of her boss’ tone. This one said cooperate

“We need to follow the judge’s orders Stella”

Ric’s smile was smug making the Greek native want to punch him. “Fine”. She tossed him a bunch of photos first. Stetler hadn’t been a CSI in a while apart from a brief stint recently but he could read a crime scene just fine. “Gravitational drops”, he muttered as he spotted the two tiny droplets away from the victim’s body

“Yes and they match your CSI’s DNA”

He ignored her in favour of studying the photos but came up empty. “What else do you have?”

“What else do I need?”, she retorted

“Please don’t play dumb with me detective. You aren’t really going to a jury with just a few drops of blood”

“DNA doesn’t lie”

“What about a murder weapon?”

“I don’t have one”

“She was shot. Where are the bullets?”

“Through and through. Killer probably took them with him. And the casings. Of course if he’s an expert in forensics…”. He ignored her jab. He had better things to do

“What about time of death? And before you say I don’t have one, I should warn you I have been a cop probably a lot longer than you have”. If his intention was to provoke her he succeeded as she bristled

“The M.E. has just finished the autopsy”, Mac who had chosen to watch so far intervened. “Why don’t we go see what he has”

“By all means lead the way”

“You don’t know how to fucking clean a crime scene”

“What the fuck are you talking about. I cleaned it. I got the bullet, the casings and the prints”

“Then why did my contact just tell me someone was arrested for the murder of Shannon Walsh”

“That’s impossible”

“You better fix this Phil cos otherwise some idiot is going down for a murder he didn’t commit”

“Gravitational drops?”

“Yes so far that’s the only evidence they have”, Ric commented as he devoured the sandwich. “What?”, he asked the three men as they stared at him. “I’ve been up since the crack of dawn and all I’ve had are three cups of stale coffee and a candy bar”. Eric chuckled and picked up his own sandwich

“What about the victim?”

“Wouldn’t probably call her that”. Speed raised an eyebrow

“All right I’ll bite. Why the hell not?”, he asked again when Stetler ignored him to continue eating

Stetler hesitated. “Sgt?” Eric’s tone was clearly worried

“She is… was Irish mob”

“Fuck”. Eric’s worry deepened as Speed swore

Horatio sat down beside his friend and massaged his forehead as his headache turned into a roaring migraine. “The men who shot you Eric”

“Yeah?”

“They were connected to the Irish mob as well”

“You’re actually trying to tell me the Irish mob is setting your CSI up?”

Stetler knew exactly what his theory sounded like and couldn’t blame Detective Bonasera’s skepticism at all. He would’ve have reacted the exact same way or worse if someone had suggested the same thing in his jurisdiction

“You forget you don’t have a motive”

“Oh I have one”

“Which is?”

“Eric Delko’s reputation”

This time he did bristle. “Rumoured reputation Detective”

“Actually wasn’t he caught with his pants down at the back alley of a club by his partner Detective Speedle?”

“You might want to get your facts straight Detective Flack”. Horatio’s voice was colder than ice. “My CSI was attacked by Mr. Marcel Gerard”

“After Delko had been flirting with him the whole night”

Horatio lost his temper. Stetler’s hand on his arm stopped him from moving. “That was out of line Detective. And frankly if that’s what you tell all your victims…”

Flack had the grace to turn away. “You’re right that was. I’m sorry”

“Regardless Eric Delko does have a reputation. And that’s more plausible than trying to tell me the Irish mob killed her”

Stetler ran a hand over his brow in frustration. “How is that more plausible? You are focused on one single aspect. His DNA. That’s it… You have absolutely nothing else. Heck you don’t even know if he has an alibi for the time of death or not”

“So now you’re going to tell me he has one”

“I don’t know. I haven’t spoken to Eric about it yet”. Stella turned away her disgust plain. “Do you even know if they’ve met before. Your theory is that Eric may have cheated on Officer Speedle and fearing a breakup may have killed her. Where is your evidence Ms. Bonasera?”

“Detective Bonasera”, she shot back tone biting

Stetler waved a hand as if that point wasn’t important. “Have you got phone calls between them. Letters. Heck a photo of them together? She was found within an hour of her death. At least that’s what your autopsy report says. So what Eric’s such an expert he cleaned a crime scene and destroyed all evidence within one hour?”

“Or maybe he had help”

Horatio’s laughter was derisive. “So now you’re accusing both my CSIs of a crime. I think we’re done here Ric”. He stood up

Stetler for once agreed with his friend. “My advice. Don’t go to a judge with this. He’ll laugh your evidence off. Please do call us if you’re actually interested in finding her murderer”

“Actually we’re not done. Because you haven’t proven anything. Nothing stops me from throwing Eric Delko back in holding”

“I thought it was innocent until proven guilty”, was Stetler’s retort

“Anything you wanna tell me?”

“Apart from meeting like this twice in a day is probably likely to get me killed no”

The answer to his sarcastic response was a photo. The Hispanic man picked it up and looked at the image in disbelief. It was like looking into a mirror.

“Shit, so she was right”

“Wait a minute you knew he existed and didn’t tell me”

“I only found out a few months ago and I didn’t know for sure”

“What the fuck were you thinking? If someone had spotted him and thought it was you what do you think would have happened. He’s a freakin cop”

“Wonderful”

“You have to get out”

“You’re fucking kidding me right. It’s three years of my job. My life”

“You don’t get it do you. Someone shot your mirror image there two months ago”

“Yeah so? He’s a cop isn’t he?”

“He was shot by the gang you screwed over for your current bosses. Remember the Montes brothers”

“He’s alive isn’t he?” Phil looked visibly upset at the callous answer. This wasn’t the friend and partner he had known. The face in front of him softened. “I’m two months away from a takedown. Two months. Heck I had to…”. He stopped again his hands shaking. He had killed Shannon Walsh in self-defense and he knew he wouldn’t be prosecuted for it. He also wouldn’t be losing much sleep over it because Walsh had been a drug pusher. But he couldn’t help the other man out either and that bothered him. “How the fuck did they arrest him anyway”

Phil knew his answer wasn’t going to make things any better. “I missed a couple of blood drops. What the cops were there within minutes”, he protested

“You told me to make the call in an hour”

“Look the point is your DNA isn’t on file. His is”

He rubbed his face. “I still can’t help him Phil. If we don’t make the arrest I won’t have a life even if I get out”

“And if he goes to jail”

“If he goes to jail he can get out in two months. I will personally testify then if I have to”

“You’re fucking kidding me”. Phil’s voice had dropped to a disbelieving whisper. “Which part of he’s a cop do you not understand? He won’t survive two months in jail”

His friend’s answer was to get up and walk away.

“Mason’s Jewelers. Security tapes. 12 P.M. to 1 P.M.”

“Wait a minute who is…”. The dial tone was all he heard

“Ric?”

“Someone just called me and told me to check the security tapes for Mason’s Jewelers between twelve and one P.M.”. Horatio looked at him with something close to hope. “You’re thinking that’s Eric’s alibi”

“I know it’s his alibi”

“Why?”

“Because my cross is missing”. The cryptic answer made no sense at all


	7. Chapter 7

Eric smiled as he heard Stetler’s explanation then got up and walked away. “Wait a minute what did I…” He came back seconds later and dropped a package in front of his uncle. 

“Thank you”, was Horatio’s response as he fingered his now unbroken chain. 

“That’s what I came to the house for… that…”. Eric still didn’t like recalling the day his dad and uncle had been fighting. “Now what?”

“What’s so special about Mason’s…” Ric stopped and smiled. “Don’t tell me it’s Paul’s shop”

“Hm, hm. Yes it is Ric”

“Paul?”, Speed questioned curious

“Uncle H’s friend”, Eric elaborated. 

“Very old friend actually. He was the one I…”, he trailed off

“Your wedding rings”, Eric realized. Horatio agreed with another nod. 

“Wait you were married?”, Speed sounded just as stunned as Eric had been when he had heard it.

“May I ask why that is so hard to imagine gentlemen?”, Horatio asked slightly annoyed and Eric chuckled

“Now what?”, he repeated. 

“Now well… Paul’s a friend so the tapes won’t be a problem”

“Yeah but the New York guys like you for this. They’re going to think we’re manufacturing an alibi”, Speed countered.

“How the hell did my DNA get there anyway”. This was the one thing none of them had been able to understand

“You know I’m really starting to rethink the whole evil twin stashed away theory”

“The what?” Stetler’s tone questioned Speed’s sanity

“Nothin’”, Speed mumbled making Horatio smile. 

“Regardless gentlemen it won’t be hard to prove the veracity of the tapes”, he reminded them. 

“Wait”. Eric saw the problem in this. “If you guys prove my alibi then they’re gonna think I killed her and got Speed to… No this can’t work and…”

“You’ve never been to New York before have you”. Eric glared at Stetler and his smug smile. “There is no way unless you chartered a helicopter that you could’ve killed her and gotten to Mason’s by twelve P.M. Unless of course you’re hiding powers we know nothing of”

Speed and Horatio snorted. “I’ll talk to Paul and…”

“Actually Horatio it’s best if I get the NYPD detectives to do it. I know… I know”. Stetler held up a hand when the rest of them went to protest. “They are going to accuse me of favoritism anyway but I’m Internal Affairs. It’s a known fact that none of you like me”. He smirked at the contrite expression from the two younger men. “The point is with me I’m defending my department. You’re defending Delko. It’s best if you stay away from this”

“Are the tapes valid?”

“Mac you’re not telling me…”

“Are the tapes valid?”, Mac repeated his tone telling Stella he wanted a straight answer. 

“Yes”, she answered reluctantly. “He has an alibi. Just like Stetler said. Not just that Stetler even managed to track down the train he took to get there. A ticket checker remembers him because he was completely lost. And charming… He flirted with her for a good five minutes”

“Sergeant Stetler’s right in that case Stella. All we have is his DNA. And even with that we can’t physically put him at the scene. Not with this alibi”

“Yeah but DNA doesn’t lie Mac. There is no better evidence”

“You’re preaching to the choir here”

“So what? We’re supposed to accept that the Irish mob is setting Delko up?”

Mac ignored her rant. “What about Officer Speedle. Can we put him there?”

“No. His alibi according to Stetler at least is just as solid”

“What do you mean?”

“He was having lunch with a former Detective from Miami-Dade county. Mike Colfax. I’ve asked Flack to see if they have video surveillance and to talk to Colfax”

Mac groaned. “You can forget about Speedle”

“What do you…?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t recognize the name Stella. Colfax was a decorated Officer with the NYPD for about ten years. Before that he was a Vietnam veteran. He moved to Miami later in his career to help out with the Crime Lab there. Before Calleigh Duquesne joined them he was their foremost expert on all things ballistics”

“So? That doesn’t mean that he can’t lie to protect a colleague and a friend”

“I wouldn’t take that to the bank. His integrity is unquestionable”

“You’re telling me we can’t touch Delko or Speedle. That they’re going to get away with it”

“Not unless we find the murder weapon. Where are we on that?”

“Dead end. Heck we don’t even have a caliber. I’d guess 45 based on the wound but… Time of death is usually the most variable. But in this case we can’t even make that budge”

Mac’s chuckle was devoid of humour. Sheldon Hawkes had confirmed that their victim had died within minutes of consuming a pastrami sandwich. They had managed to trace Walsh’s last meal to a deli near her place. The wait staff had testified that she had walked in at about eleven thirty, given her usual order, eaten and walked out a few minutes later. Her apartment was five minutes away from the deli. Their theory had been that Delko had been waiting for her and that he had had a key because the lock did not look broken into. But if video surveillance put the Miami CSI a good hour from the scene…

“Where was Speedle’s lunch?”

Flack walked in as if on cue. “You spoke to Colfax?”, Stella asked at the look on his face

“Yup. Bad news. Speedle’s alibi checks out”

“Are you saying Mike Colfax isn’t lying. Maybe we can bring him in here…?”

“Not unless you wanna bring my dad, the head of the police academy and a prominent defence attorney in as well Stel”

“Wait your… your dad?” Flack’s father had been a former chief of police. “How the hell does he know your dad?”

Flack sat down in front of Mac’s desk his legs crossed. His face showed the tiredness of two long days, even if he was still impeccably dressed and groomed. “Colfax and my dad are old friends. He was the one who invited the CSI over. All of them had lunch at his house. According to Colfax, Speedle was there from about 11 AM till about 3 PM. He says the Chief will corroborate this. He left after he got a call from Delko. And before you ask Colfax knows Delko as well”

“But Colfax retired in ’96. Delko didn’t join the academy till 2001”

“He became a CSI in two years?”, Flack asked Mac stunned

“A half a year actually. He was Horatio Caine’s personal hire”, Stella said. “And that guy is good. He even helped out on a drug bust recently?”

“Was it against the Irish mob?”

Stella snorted. “Columbians actually. Don’t tell me you’re starting to believe Stetler’s theory”

“To answer your earlier question Colfax and Speedle aren’t just colleagues. Colfax’s nephew was Speedle’s old friend. Colfax told me that he was the one to bring Speedle on board with Miami Dade. Speedle actually wanted to study medicine”

“So what changed?”

“His best friend died”

“Ouch that can’t have been easy”

“Regardless guys”, Mac interrupted them. “We need to know how Delko’s DNA got on scene”

“Could someone have I don’t know swiped his blood and planted it?”, Flack asked them in a tone that said you guys are the experts

Stella laughed. “Nope, actually. If you don’t preserve blood it degrades and before you ask yes, I analysed the drops. It was fresh blood. It was one of Stetler’s theories too”

“Well I may have a new wrinkle”, he confessed as he tossed a file he had walked in with. Mac studied it

“Why would the Mexicans want Eric Delko dead?”

“No idea. Not even Miami-Dade knows and believe me they’re investigating. You guys remember the Montes cartel from Boston?”

“Yeah”, Stella confirmed. “Didn’t that cartel implode”

“Yup but get this according to a buddy of mine in Narco the cartel was actually taken down by the Irish mob using one of their own”

“How does someone Irish invade a Mexican Cartel?” Mac’s tone showed his skepticism

“By having someone on their crew who’s Hispanic”, was Flack’s retort. “The two morons who shot Delko. They identified him by sight. Thought he was a snitch”

“As much as I hate to agree with Stetler, Shannon Walsh is Irish”, Stella confirmed

“So we have no evidence apart from a couple of drops of blood we can’t use, a victim who may have had ties to the Irish mob, a suspect who is a cop who the cartel probably wants dead. And who we may have to release and apologise to unless of course you guys wanna tell me there was an evil twin involved”, Flack summarized their situation causing the two CSIs to shoot him death glares


	8. Chapter 8

“So I’m cleared of all charges?” Eric’s dazed question was met with something of a cringe from Stetler. “What?”

“I wouldn’t put it that way. So far all the New York cops are willing to admit is that you couldn’t have committed the crime”

“Ric”, Speed protested. Eric sure as hell hadn’t needed to hear that. 

“What does that mean?” Eric interrupted the staring contest between the two men

“It means you can come back home with us”

“Uncle H”, Eric said just as they heard a knock on the door. A cautious Speed opened the door to see…

“Mike”. He invited the older man in. Stetler and Horatio had stood mostly because of the man following Mike Colfax.

“Still got it huh Donnie”, Colfax teased his friend Don Flack Sr.

“Donald Flack Sr. I’d like you to meet Eric Delko”, Colfax introduced the two men. “I’m not sure if you remember…”

“Two of the worst troublemakers my department’s ever seen. Course I remember Stetler and Caine”, Flack Sr. grumbled causing both Eric and Speed to laugh

“Please sit Chief, Officer Colfax”. 

“Thank you Caine”. Colfax sat before turning to Speed. “You were supposed to…”

“Don’t start Mike”, Speed interrupted. “If I had involved you, you’d have called him”, he waved a hand casually in Flack Sr.’s direction causing Ric and Horatio to… well not exactly gape but they were stunned

“And what was wrong with getting me involved as well?”, Don protested. “You had an alibi remember, both of you. Hell Eric here had to call me to get directions to go to that store”

Speed was still smarting at the fact that Eric had been lost and couldn’t be at the lunch only because of him. Colfax suddenly laughed as he caught his furious look and Eric’s blush. “The two of you forgot didn’t you”

Stetler was the one looking furious now. “So I spent two days being basically seen as the worst scum on the planet by my former department and you gentlemen are telling me we could’ve cleared this up with one phone call”

“I didn’t forget”, Speed responded. “I just… Look it was your son… I didn’t want to put you in that position Don”

“That wasn’t your call Tim. Retired or not my department still listens to me”

“And they’d have played the favoritism card”. Eric held up a hand. “I knew Horatio would clear me”. They all ignored Stetler’s petulant “That was actually me”. “Speed wasn’t the only one. Plus none of us knew what they had against me remember. At first we didn’t even know when she was killed and even after even with your alibi what if they had only looked at my DNA. Heck with all the contradictory evidence I’ll bet they still are”

None of them bothered disputing that. “That’s the problem with you science guys”. Flack Sr. got on his favourite hobby horse. “Give you a few toys and all of you forget how to think like real cops”

“Donnie c’mon. Even you gotta admit. Science makes our life easier”

“It makes us lose what little street smarts we actually have”, Don shot back

Pretty soon it was a free for all and the only ones who had refrained from commenting were uncle and nephew. Don Flack Sr. had taken a deep breath to make a retort against Speed’s argument when Eric burst out laughing. Even Horatio chuckled making the other three look sheepish. There was another knock on the door and the Miami cops tensed. They had a feeling who they’d see

“Detective Bonasera. Taylor”

“Chief”. The two New Yorkers had automatically stopped after a couple of steps surprised to see the chief here before Flack Sr. waved them in. “Is Junior with you?”

Eric was doing his best to not snicker at the junior

“Ugh no sir”, Stella fumbled for a minute. “He’s back at P.D.”

“Wonderful and what are you guys doing here?”

“Knock it off Don”, Speed grumbled causing everyone except for Mike and Eric to gape at him. “What? I know him, he knows me. Get over it”

Mac apparently decided to deal what they were here for. “We’re here to see Eric Delko sir”

“Talk to him or accuse him of another crime”

“Tim”, Eric was the one protesting now. “They had my DNA”

“Fine”, Speed agreed knowing that Flack Sr. was right about one thing. With the DNA evidence all of them except for maybe Horatio, he conceded would’ve assumed the suspect they had in custody was guilty

“Yes and you still can’t explain it Mr. Delko”. Stella still couldn’t believe he wasn’t her suspect.

Eric stood up. He’d had enough. Mac sighed and shot Stella a look of annoyance. “Officer Delko”. At last someone’s agreeing I’m a cop, Eric thought as he stared at Detective Taylor as if telling him to get on with it. Mac in answer held out a photograph. “Do you know Shannon Walsh?”

Eric looked at the photo of the woman he was supposed to have killed. “No, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her before but then again…”. He’d have been the first to admit that the last few nights had blurred together in his head. If it hadn’t been for Speed being much more responsible than him, Eric had a feeling they wouldn’t have made it back to the hotel safely. He handed the photograph to his boyfriend. 

“No”, Speed agreed as well. “We haven’t seen her. And no except for the day of the murder, Delko and I spent all of our time here together”

“So unless your victim’s been to Miami…”, Horatio didn’t bother finishing that sentence but he knew he hadn’t convinced the NYPD detectives one bit. 

“So you’ve never been to her apartment?”

“No”, Eric answered softly his mind on the DNA evidence as well. “Look I can’t explain my blood there but you know where I was when she died. So in this case I don’t have to”

“Kid’s right”, Colfax backed him up

“Video evidence and eye-witness accounts can be faked. DNA can’t”, Mac reminded them

“Oh for heaven’s sake”, Flack Sr. exploded. “You have a victim who was a known associate of the Irish mob. And you have an airtight alibi for the accused who happens to be a police officer with no connection to said victim. Now unless you want to accuse me, my buddies Ron, Mike and Carl, the ticket checker and Paul Mason of lying you might want to get off your high and mighty science horse and consider that you might have made a mistake”

“Chief, my team followed protocol in processing that scene”. Mac wasn’t going to let his team take the heat for this

“Sucks when someone accuses you without a lot of proof doesn’t it”

“Speed”

“Tim c’mon”

“Not nice Timothy”

Speed ignored the admonishments as he stared at two NYPD detectives. “Look Eric’s answered all your questions. So if you guys have nothing else…”. His message of get out was plain

“Tim”, Eric protested again. He didn’t need someone else fighting his battles for him even if that someone was the man he loved

“What about the Montes cartel? Why do they want you dead?” Mac’s question caused a flutter around the room

“The what cartel?” Eric had no idea what they were talking about unless… He shot death glares at the three Miami cops

“That is a closed investigation detectives”. Stetler looked furious. He and Horatio had done a lot of creative concealing to keep Eric and Speed from looking into the case too deeply. They had even pulled rank to order Speedle off the investigation. Of course if Eric hadn’t been who he was Stetler would’ve gone with the evil twin theory himself. The problem was he’d been at the hospital the day Eric had been born. So had Horatio, Pavel and Carmen. There had been no mention of another child

“The Montes drug Cartel”, Mac continued ignoring Stetler. “You were shot weren’t you?”

“What the hell does that have to do with Shannon Walsh?” Speed sounded just as confused as Eric

“Hold on a second he…” Eric’s look had Stetler shutting up. 

“Shannon Walsh is a member of the same Irish mob that destroyed the Montes cartel. Rumour has it you were involved in the takedown”

“I thought we’d established that as a case of mistaken identity”. Speed’s question was directed mostly at his boss and Ric

“Yes we did”, Horatio confirmed. “Look detectives”. Even he was losing patience. “The point is all of us have nothing but speculation. Now the case is yours. And Eric’s been cleared so…”

“I find it hard to believe you don’t want any part in an investigation that may place a member of your team in a let’s say delicate position Lt.”, Mac provoked. Horatio didn’t jump as expected but someone else took offense to the question

“Are you questioning my colleague’s ability to run his team Detective”. Stetler’s anger was for once through the roof. He didn’t bother being his usual calculating self. Not this time

“Detective Taylor”, Flack Sr. interrupted looking upset himself. “I think you’ve said enough”. There was a warning tone to his voice

“Chief all due respect…”

“Guys please”, Eric stopped their budding argument. “Look detective I don’t know the Montes cartel or what their connection is to the victim and I trust my Lt. and my team to keep me safe. Tell me if I can leave New York or not?”

Mac stared at him but didn’t bother objecting


	9. Chapter 9

“I am…”.

“Don’t you dare apologise”

“Uncle H I…”

“Eric I mean it”, Horatio interrupted his son as they all packed their bags. 

“I spoilt our vacation and I just…”. Eric sat on the bed frustrated. “Do you really believe Chief Flack is right. That NYPD somehow contaminated a scene”

“Well… I don’t think Mac Taylor’s team is capable of that. Their reputation is solid”, Horatio admitted. “But you don’t have a twin brother Eric. What else could there be?”

“You provided them with an alibi?”

“I didn’t exactly need to. Their investigators were good. They had time of death anyway”

“But you actually called…”

“I’m not stupid. I used a burner phone. And the more I think about it the more I’m convinced this guy’s your twin. So you’re welcome”

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told her. Whoever he is he’s better off without me”

Phil sighed. “That point is moot. I’ve arranged for VC to take over the case. Eventually it’ll come to me and I’ll make it go away. So you’re welcome again”. He was the one who was gonna walk away now

“Phil”. He stopped at the one word which sounded like a plea for understanding. “Thank you”

“No one needs a vacation more than the guy who’s just had one”, Eric muttered to himself as he walked into the front desk at CSI

“Nice tan Delko. What you got that in the prison yard”

Eric knew Ryan’s comment was just teasing instead of biting but he still counted to ten before he turned around. “That’s hilarious Wolfe. If you have time to make jokes then you must have been real busy around here”

“Yeah having so much fun you can join me in it”

“We got a case?”

“Yup. Let’s go”

Time flew and before Eric knew it, Miami had been through two rain storms and it was October again

“You wanted to see me H?”, he questioned his boss surprised to see Stetler waiting for him as well in Horatio’s office

“Yes. I did. Sit please”. Eric obeyed. “I just received a call from Detective Taylor”. He saw the diver automatically tense at the name. 

“And?”

“It seems Shannon Walsh was killed by an undercover detective. The detective came forward once he knew his own case wouldn’t be affected”

Eric breathed a sigh of relief at his uncle’s words. “So I’m in the clear”

“Yes you are Delko”, Stetler confirmed. “Even NYPD agrees they might have made a mistake with your DNA”

“Thank you”. 

Horatio’s smile was soft. “You’re welcome child”

“Congratulations”, Speed’s voice was sincere as he held up his glass of wine later that night. 

“Thanks… I… Thank you”

“You forget Delko. I didn’t do anything”, Speed reminded him. 

“You were there Tim”, Eric retorted. “That means more than you can imagine”

“I’m not going anywhere babe”. Speed’s gaze was smoldering and even after a year, Eric blushed at that look

“So what’s next for the great Luke Alvez?”, Phil Brooks teased his friend as they sat at a small deli near the Hispanic man’s old place

“C’mon man I just got out of my last job. I’m on desk duty for at least a while”

“Have I mentioned how good it is to have you back lately”, Phil commented as he took in Luke’s relaxed features. The easy smile he always sported was back even if he could see the tension lurking underneath. No one could go years undercover without changing some but Luke he could see was trying

“Look man”, Alvez sobered. “I… These last few months I was an ass and…”

“Yes you were”, Phil retorted. “Look I… I probably don’t get it so I won’t lie about that… but you were right your life was on the line Luke… And I’m really glad it’s over”

“Me too. Um… do you have anything on…” Phil smiled. This was the Luke he knew. The Hispanic man shook his head. “I still meant what I said Phil. He is better off without me. I couldn’t even help him when he needed me and I… I can’t imagine he’s going to let that go”

“Had to call in a few favours but I can tell you more about him if you want to know”. Alvez just shot him a look. “Well he’s a Crime Scene Investigator with Dade county, is Catholic, has three sisters and a boyfriend”

“Boyfriend”

“Hm, hm. Officer Tim Speedle. Guy works with him in the same lab”

“He doesn’t know anything about me does he”

“No Luke I’m sorry. I don’t think he knows you exist. And I’m pretty sure he’s adopted as well”

“What do you mean?”

“I got a hold of his employment records. His birthday. It’s listed as 26th of December 1980”

“’80… But my nana said I was born in ’78”

“Wouldn’t have been that hard. I mean those days changing birth records. I can find out more…”

Luke was already shaking his head and Phil stopped. “No… I… If he doesn’t know… Maybe we should just let him be”


	10. Chapter 10

“Tim”

“The answer’s no”

“But you don’t even know what I was gonna ask”, Eric whined

“I know that tone” 

A distracted Speedle never looked up from the journal he had in his hands and Eric used that to his advantage. Before he knew it his shirt was off and Eric was hitting all of his sensitive spots. “I want a Christmas tree”, the diver declared his hand on the waistband of Speed’s shorts

“Wha’?” Speed’s brain had stopped working five minutes ago

“A Christmas tree”, Eric repeated his own tone still completely sober. Unfortunately at the word Christmas Speed’s high was coming down

“You know I don’t celebrate Christmas”, he muttered drawing the younger man into a kiss as he pulled off Eric’s t-shirt

“But imagine how good the house is… Shit”, Eric mumbled as Speed’s lips went to his neck

For the next few minutes all thoughts of holidays were forgotten. They were just coming down from their post-sex high when Eric his head on Speed’s chest looked up at the older man. “So about that tree”

Speed’s answer was a death glare

“Ah. What the fuck was that for”, Speed yelled at a grinning Henry Woods as his arm was pinched. 

“I wanted to know this wasn’t a dream”, Henry answered unrepentant as he took in Speed’s transformed house

“So you pinch yourself for it you ass not the other person”. 

Alexx cleared her throat meaningfully and Speed took in the sight of the five open mouthed kids in his living room… well four open mouthed kids and one grinning teenager. “Um…”, he fumbled just as Nita declared. “Papi, Tio Speed said a bad word”

“Two bad words actually”, Justin, Eric’s thirteen year old nephew muttered. He had reached the awkward teen stage a while ago and decided he was going to be a rebel. These days the only ones he listened to were his Grandpa Pavel and Grandpa H and even that was a struggle

“Everything ok”, his boyfriend’s tentative voice asked him from behind and Speed turned towards him with a death glare before he marched inside. Eric and Alexx who were doing their best not to laugh waited till he had disappeared to show their amusement

“Ah that was good. Poor Timmy”, Alexx declared wiping her eyes

“Not very nice guys”. Eric’s sister Marissa went for a sympathetic tone but her eyes were shining with mischief

“If I even hear one word related to the holidays I will strangle you”, Speed warned Ryan in the trace lab the next day. He had a feeling Alexx and or his annoying boyfriend would have spread the story of the impromptu Christmas party with the Delkos and the Woods the day before

“Um…”, Ryan fumbled

“What?”

“But the case it’s about a guy named Roger Christmas”

He heard laughter from behind him but when he turned around he saw Eric and Calleigh reading the results from the mass spec not a hint of amusement on their features. “What the hell do you two want?”, he asked them both moodily but while Ryan gulped, the other two who knew him too well didn’t even blink

“Well the mass spec is telling us that our guy…”

“You guys want me to believe you were talking about the case? Seriously”

“Are you sick babe?” Eric asked him tone solicitous as he felt Speed’s forehead, making Ryan wonder if he had a death wish. “I told you to stop competing with Justin yesterday. I mean…”, he trailed off when Speed actually growled then stood up and stomped out of the trace lab.

“Thanks a lot guys”, Ryan groused. “Now he’s gonna be even more horrible to work with”

“You’re welcome Ryan”. Calleigh winked at him cheerfully making him stomp out in turn

“Want to tell me why my trace expert just bit the head off of my DNA tech?”, Horatio questioned Eric, Calleigh and Alexx in the layout room later that day. Eric grinned, Calleigh chuckled and Alexx winked. Horatio realised he didn’t want to know and backed out of there slowly

The trio waited till he had left the vicinity to laugh

“So this is Secret Santa”

“Yes Ryan for the last time it is. And no you are not allowed to exchange names with the other person, you are not allowed to tell anyone who you drew and your gift has to be small enough to fit in a standard evidence bag”, Calleigh explained for the third time. And this guy was supposed to be a genius

Ryan and Speed were for once the ones grinning as Calleigh glared wondering if she could invite them to the ballistics lab and make an accidental shooting happen. She had a feeling between Ryan’s OCD and Speed’s hatred of guns she might even make them shoot themselves

“So if I drew your name it would be completely inappropriate to…”

“Nice job”. Speed high-fived Ryan as Calleigh stomped out of the room

“Ma’am”

“Horatio”. Calleigh smiled at her boss as he stepped into her lab. 

“I… I was um…”, Horatio was for once fumbling. Mentally promising himself that if this didn’t work he was going to kill his meddling son he managed to look at her and smile before his eyes darted away to his sunglasses. “I was wondering if… this year… you would accompany me to…”

“Horatio”. Frank Tripp had the worst timing on the planet Horatio decided as the tall Texan not even realizing he had interrupted a moment began talking to him about an open case. Both CSIs smiled resigned smiles and Horatio walked off with a still talking Tripp

“So he actually tried to ask her out?”, Eric asked his for once not oblivious boyfriend and partner in crime as they headed to the parking garage

“Yup”

“So what happened”

“Frank happened”

Eric groaned. “One time… one time my evil plan almost works and Tripp has to kill it”

“Your evil plan?”, Speed groused as they got on his bike. “I remember spending days talking, mind you, actually talking to Calleigh about where she’d like to go out and what kind of food she likes. Can you imagine me actually doing that?”

“Yeah well I know for a fact that H was gonna ask her to come to Christmas lunch at my parents’. So your information was useless anyway”

Speed’s hand rested on the throttle as he turned around and even through the helmet Eric could see the death glare. He gulped. “Maybe I should take a cab…”

The bike tore out of there

“Are you all right son?”, Carmen Delko questioned as she saw Eric throw up in a plant outside her house

“He’s fine Carmen”, Speed declared airily and it was Eric’s turn to glare at him

Carmen smiled at both her boys as she let them in


	11. Chapter 11

“Merry Christmas Eric, Tim”, Pavel greeted both young men as they walked into the Delko family home for Christmas lunch.

“Thanks pops”. Eric took the glass of eggnog his dad offered and handed it to his boyfriend. Speed who was still a little hesitant around the Delkos could only mutter his thanks

“Hey Eric”

Eric resisted the urge to whoop or pump his fists or make any juvenile gesture as he heard the voice of the blond ballistics’ expert from behind him. “Calleigh what are you doing here?”, he asked her feigning surprise but judging by the look on her face the term unsuccessful was inadequate. Calleigh to his relief let him off without a word.

Speedle in contrast managed a much more casual “Hey Cal”

“You guys are late”, Marisa complained distracting everyone. “And the both of you still haven’t opened my gift”

“It’s barely twelve”, Eric shot back while Speed added his, “Judging from your tone I don’t think I want to”

“Mari”, Carmen scolded her. “If your present is inappropriate…”

Marisa muttered something under her breath and glared at the now smug trace expert. She was the only one in the house apart from Jack that Speed had gotten along with really well and she had become something of an unofficial younger sister to him. The good part was that she just like Eric had him wrapped around her finger. The bad part was that she had one more person judging her for her bad choices in men. Speed she had found to her annoyance could be just as sneaky as uncle Horatio in making sure she never dated someone he didn’t approve of. And so far he hadn’t approved of anyone she had been interested in

“Speed, Eric”, his uncle greeted them and Eric without hesitation hugged him. If Calleigh was surprised by how close the two of them were she didn’t let it show on her face.

“You finally asked her huh?”, Eric muttered in Horatio’s ears before letting go causing the redhead to whack him on the back of his head making the others chuckle. “Thanks a lot”, the younger man whined. “Just for that you can…”

“Eric. We have a guest in the house”, his father warned him.

“Oh no Mr. Delko”, Calleigh offered with that sweet smile that had him backing up instinctively. “This is well behaved for him”

Eric shot her a look of disbelief. She had not just implied that he was… “Immature. Yeah you definitely are”, Speed muttered from next to him causing Eric to punch his arm. The others shot him looks that said you just proved her point

The laughter and the fun was interrupted by the doorbell ringing causing the Delkos to look around in confusion. Everyone who was supposed to be present plus Horatio’s ‘date’ was already there making Eric wonder who this was

“What are the two of you doing here?” Carmen hadn’t been able to help but be surprised as she caught sight of the identical women on her doorstep

“And here I thought you’d be happy to see us big sister”, one of the brunette’s teased her but her eyes showed her hurt

“Carmen?” The other woman’s tone asked her if they would be allowed in

Carmen Delko hesitated. Her little sisters couldn’t have chosen a worse time to come over, but when she caught the look on Marisol’s face she had a feeling the timing was deliberate

“Ma, who is…”, Eric trailed of as he caught sight of the face still standing at the entrance. A face which he had seen in a photograph not too long ago. The woman who had broken his uncle’s heart if Horatio’s tone had been anything to go by

‘How did you survive this?’

‘I had you’

He had sworn to himself that day that no matter what he wouldn’t stand by and let his uncle be hurt like that ever again and he hadn’t been able to help the look on his face or the growl to his voice as he saw her in person

“Ma?”, he repeated causing Carmen to jump.

“Go get your uncle”, she ordered. 

“I… I don’t think that’s such a good idea”, Eric muttered hesitantly but fate it seemed had other ideas

“Eric, Carmen”. His uncle came looking for them and stopped. “Marisol”. His voice was even but Eric who had known him all his life heard the pain underneath it. His face tightened. 

“Horatio”. Marisol’s voice was soft. Her beautiful doe eyes, eyes which Eric seemed to share looked at her former husband with something close to reproach. In fact Eric realised curiously that he seemed to share a lot of Marisol’s features and wondered how that was possible. “Won’t you introduce me to…” Marisol waved a general hand in Eric’s direction and Eric saw his uncle hesitate

In the end it would be Carmen who would perform the introductions. “Eric this is… these are my sisters Marisol and Clara”

“Your sisters?” To say Eric was surprised was an understatement but that at least explained the shared features. It seemed Eric had inherited his looks from his mother’s side of the family

“Yes… um… they… they have been away… all this while”. Eric barely heard his ma’s fumbling explanation as he looked at the woman who had been his uncle’s wife and the mother of his son. Something in her eyes for reasons he couldn’t explain was drawing him in. He felt as if he knew her which was ridiculous considering the fact that the only time he had ever seen her face before this was on an old faded photograph. Heck he hadn’t even known his ma had sisters

“Where are you guys?”. Marisa’s complaining voice stopped Eric’s staring. “Everyone’s hungry and the way Speed’s looking at the food you guys won’t…” She trailed off as she caught sight of the two additions. “Mami?”

Carmen Delko seemed to be nervous as hell as she turned to her former brother-in-law whose eyes were still locked on to his ex-wife

“Horatio”.

“I’m fine child”. The reassurance had been automatic. “Why don’t you…”, Horatio said turning to Eric. “Why don’t you Carmen and Marissa go in and get started on lunch. Before Speed finishes it all on his own”. His attempt at humour failed as he caught sight of the fact that Eric was still upset and concerned.

“Why don’t you join us?”, Eric suggested instead. “I mean mami can…”. He didn’t outright say he wanted them out of there but the suggestion was strongly implied. He caught sight of Marisol turning away her expression pained out the corner of his eye but couldn’t bring himself to care

Horatio smiled a soft smile and shook his head. “I am fine”, he told his son emphasizing each word. “And you are being rude”. Eric blushed at the admonishment but then…

Horatio found himself hugging his son. “I promised myself I’d never let you get hurt like that again Uncle H”, he muttered, “I won’t let her hurt you like that again”

“I… I promise Eric… I am fine. Ok child”. He pulled his son back and cupped his cheek

Eric rubbed the back of his neck. “Calleigh’s inside”, he muttered his face showing his worry. He had been the one who had plotted and made sure his uncle and Calleigh could have something and he didn’t want anything spoiling it before their relationship even began

Horatio smiled again. “I understand Eric. Why don’t you let me handle it? Eric”, he added the warning plain when Eric went to interrupt again. 

“No”. Eric could be as stubborn as Horatio if he chose to. “I don’t want her here”

“Eric. Your p… your uncle is right”. Marisol’s presence had made Carmen almost slip. “You are being rude. Now go inside and ask the others to get started on lunch”, his ma all but ordered him. 

Eric bit his lip hesitantly. “Go on Eric”, his uncle encouraged as well. 

Eric nodded and retreated the worry never leaving his brown eyes

“He hates me”. Marisol’s declaration had Carmen sighing. 

“He doesn’t know you Marisol”, she corrected

“And that’s my fault right”. It seemed she had come over with an intention to provoke. “I mean… Say it Carmen, both of you. I walked away and now I am…”

“Marisol”. Horatio saying her name had her shutting up. “Clara”, he added and received a nod from his sister-in-law. “May I ask what the two of you doing here?”

“What I’m not allowed to visit Miami anymore”

Horatio closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. “What do you want?”

She ignored his question. “You told him didn’t you? You told him I left you. That’s why he hates me”

“Marisol”, Carmen protested. “Look we are having lunch as a family. Why don’t the two of you join us?” Her eyes were begging her former brother-in-law to indulge her in this. Horatio gave her a weak nod

“Carmen”, Clara tried as she glared at her twin. “We didn’t come here to upset anyone I promise. Marisol was just saying how much she missed all of you. That’s all”

“Of course”, Horatio agreed. If he was being sarcastic they couldn’t hear it in his tone. “If you ladies will excuse me”, he added and was about to walk away when…

“Horatio wait”. Marisol bit her lip as he turned around. The look on his face told her he wasn’t in the mood for any games. “I… I came here to talk… to you… In private”

“No”, Carmen was the one protesting. “Horatio you don’t have to do this”

“What I’m not allowed to talk to my…”

“Marisol shut up”, her twin advised her

“Give us a minute would you”, Horatio requested Carmen. 

“Horatio, no cariño”, Carmen protested. “Eric is right. You should not have to get hurt because of her…”

“My own sister. Why am I not surprised? Of course he’s going to hate me”, Marisol ranted

Horatio’s face had softened at Carmen’s endearment. “I will be fine Carmen. Please trust me. And please take care of your son. Otherwise we both know he is going to come back out here”

‘Are you sure?’, her eyes seemed to ask. Horatio gave her a nod

“Ma where’s…”, Eric stopped his question at his mother’s look. 

“I thought I asked you to get started on lunch?” Eric hesitated as he watched the rest of the family still gathered out back and chatting. He himself had waited just inside the back door feeling uncertain not knowing whether he should go back out or not. “Eric. You have to trust your uncle to be able to handle these things”

Eric’s face tensed at his mother’s scolding. “You know I think uncle H is a superhero most days ma. You know this”, he reminded her his voice rising before he softened it. He definitely didn’t need Speed coming in and checking up on him; not now when he was just beginning to get along with his family. “It’s just… I asked him once… if someone had broken his heart and… the look on his face ma… I just never want to see that again. Ever”

Carmen softened at his confession and she gently kissed his cheek. Horatio chose that moment to come back in. Eric took one look at his tense face and hugged the older man almost snuggling into him. “What’s wrong?”, he whispered not really expecting an answer

Horatio didn’t disappoint and instead just pulled Eric in closer

“I don’t know you and I don’t want to know you”. Clara Seager wasn’t too surprised by the welcome she received from her nephew the next morning

“Eric I’m not…”

“You’re not my uncle’s ex-wife. I’m aware”. He had seen Marisol yesterday. There was no way he was mistaking her for the woman in front of him. Not if he wanted to call himself a CSI

“Babe who is…?” Clara tensed involuntarily at the endearment from Speed and watched as Eric’s face closed off even more. “God more bigoted assholes”, Speed muttered. “I’ll be in the…”

“No”, Eric interrupted him. “My aunt was just leaving”

“Eric please… I was just surpr…”

“No. I want you to leave all right”. He had worked hard to forget about the fact that his family hadn’t approved of him and Speed at first and he didn’t need Clara’s sentiments reminding him of some of the worst times of his life

One look at her nephew’s determined face told Clara she wouldn’t be able to talk to him; at least not right now. She cursed herself for her involuntary reactions then cursed Marisol for setting her an impossible task. Right now gaining Eric’s trust was in the realm of neverland. The part-Cuban loved his family and more importantly Horatio to even think about accepting them

“I… I’m sorry”, she apologized before walking off

“You all right?”, Speed questioned Eric softly as the younger man leant back into him his face still tense. Eric managed a nod his eyes still on his aunt’s retreating figure

“They never told me you know?”

“What do you mean?”, Speed asked him and watched as Eric finally turned around and walked over to the couch; not to sit on it but to pace in front of it. Like father like son he thought with a fond smile as he recalled Pavel doing the same thing when he was upset

“About Marisol and Clara. Those are their names by the way… Ma, pops, uncle H, even Isa, none of them told me I have two aunts. Or that Horatio was actually my family… I mean don’t get me wrong… I love him Speed and I… He was always my uncle you know… But now I find out he’s actually related to me and I just…”

“You wanna know what else they’re hiding from you”, Speed finished for him. “It’s ok to feel that way babe”

“Yeah but… they’re my family right… I mean I should be able to trust them… But it’s just… they’re keeping so many secrets from me and… I mean I just found out a few months ago that H had a son…”

“Wait a minute… what do you mean had a son?” Speed’s stunned question stopped Eric’s rant as he realised just what he had said

“Shit”, he muttered. That had been his uncle’s secret and he had just given it away without much thought. 

Speed sighed. “I didn’t mean to ask. Forget I did Eric”, he added as he hugged the younger man. “I swear I didn’t mean to put you in…”

Eric stopped him with a kiss. “I know”, he admitted. “I just… His son… he was murdered…” He figured he might as well tell him the rest of it. “Guess when?”, he added with a wan smile

Speed understood. “Today”, he whispered and watched as Eric gave him a tired nod


	12. Chapter 12

Susie and Madison’s arrival would complicate Horatio’s life further as he would have to work hard to conceal the truth from the Delkos and Yelina. Especially with Calleigh and Eric breathing down his neck

After the disastrous Christmas lunch Horatio for once had decided to be forthcoming and told Calleigh who Marisol was to him. She of course had been less surprised and more understanding than Eric mainly because she had seen the casefile and had deduced that Horatio had been married or been in a serious relationship before. The problem had begun when Marisol had begun stalking them for a lack of a better word

Eric who had no idea who she was, was becoming more and more annoyed with her presence in his life, particularly when she made it clear that she did not approve of his being in a relationship with another man. Horatio couldn’t exactly blame him as he recalled how Pavel and Carmen and Eric’s entire family had shunned him for the exact same reason. Eric had when she had complained for the fifth time during a family dinner at the Delkos, told his mom and dad to not invite him over if she was going to be around. That had led Marisol to basically threaten Horatio. Horatio had been told he had two months to make sure Eric and Speed broke up; or Marisol would tell him everything. Horatio’s response had been to threaten her in turn; and that hadn’t helped matters any

All of this meant that Horatio’s personal life had enough complications he hadn’t wanted to chance a relationship with Calleigh just yet. Eric had been disappointed that nothing had come out of the one lunch but had let it go. Calleigh had of course not bothered him and had been nothing less than her usual charming self at work; until she had met Madison. After that he was lucky if he got a real smile

Unfortunately for Horatio, Madison hadn’t just been a splitting image of Ray, she was a splitting image of him as well. And all of them at CSI had noticed that. Add to the fact that he had had to help Susie out a couple of times especially in getting her away from her abusive boyfriend and having to keep Madison away from Hagen and Yelina and he was not having a good few months

“Horatio”

“Not now Ric”, he snapped automatically not bothering to look up from the evidence he was processing. He had for once decided to not sit back and had taken over a case completely. He had hoped the science he was so fond of would calm him down and did not want Ric spoiling that

“We’ve got a problem”

“Ric”. Horatio sighed as he ripped off his gloves. “What now?”

“Calleigh Duquesne”

“What about her?” His tone told Ric he’d better be very careful about his next sentence

“You asked her to dig Horatio and she’s very good. And that was not a compliment. Her digging has led to my backyard”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s close to figuring out who the rest of the… players are in the game. My blood was on the scene”

“Yes but she does not have access to the physical evidence. None of us do”. And that was the main reason Horatio had gotten nowhere in investigating the ‘murder’ of his son. NYPD had conveniently misplaced the blood and the casings they had recovered from the scene and try as he might he had not been able to get his hands on anything other than the crime scene photos and the one file which he had given Calleigh

“Guess who Calleigh Duquesne befriended while on a conference a few years back?”

“I’m not sure I follow”

“Stella Bonasera”

“And?” Horatio was not in the mood for his friend’s games. 

“Stella has promised to look into the lost evidence for her”

“Again I don’t see what the problem is. Especially if it has been destroyed as we suspect”

“You may not be paranoid but I am. The current NYPD crime lab is almost as good as yours”. Stetler looked like he had swallowed a lemon whole as he let that compliment slip. “One of the first things Taylor did when he took over the lab a couple of years ago was pull any and all unsolved cases from his predecessor’s time. Your son’s file is on there”

“And you know this because…?”

“Because I am paranoid. And I may have snuck a peek at his files when I was there”

Horatio looked livid. “And you waited months to tell me this”

“Look I wasn’t sure at first. You know how I have sources in the NYPD. Well according to my source Taylor has been quietly investigating a lot of cases people want gone. Now he only has crime scene photos as well but if he is as good as his reputation says he is and if that physical evidence exists at all… So you have two choices my friend. You either order her off the case or come clean to her”

Neither prospect was appealing to Horatio

“Everything all right?”

‘Not you too Speed’, Horatio thought as he shot his trace expert a half-hearted glare. Surprisingly enough Speed chuckled. “You’re in a good mood”. That produced a shade of red he was getting used to seeing on the younger man’s face as Speed rubbed the back of his neck

“Everything all right?”, he repeated

“Yes… um is Marisol…?”

“Still bothering us. Yeah”, Speed admitted. “You’re not gonna tell us why, are you?”

That was a loaded question if the look on the young CSI’s face was anything to go by and it was moments like these Horatio hated the fact that he worked with some of the best talent on the planet. One of these days Eric and or Speed were going to figure out the truth on their own and then this pleasant fantasy of a life would be over for him

“Um… Let’s just say… that…”. Speed’s look said don’t bullshit me and he stopped. “Someday Speed. Not now ok. Someday”

He wasn’t ready to lose Eric just yet

And then Yelina would see Madison and Horatio together. Her assumption that she was his daughter would’ve been hilarious if it was happening to someone else. Of course Eric had flat out refused to believe he had gotten someone pregnant and that too a CI and left her alone for so long but he was one of the very few. The only other person who did know she wasn’t his was the man whose infidelity had led to this situation in the first place. 

He should’ve known Yelina would tell her former husband and he should’ve known which day Ray would choose to invade his house. After all he hated Horatio’s easy relationship with Eric as much as he hated Eric himself. Somedays Horatio wished he had simply taken his son and run when they had come for him rather than play this complicated game

“When the hell were you going to tell me I have a daughter”, his drunk brother had yelled as Eric looked on timidly. Horatio was really starting to hate his birthdays. 

His only consolation was that Eric had promised to keep his secret and that really wasn’t much of a consolation, especially when the younger man had confessed that he had accidently told Speed about William Caine

His month was really made when he found out he had to go back to New York. He could’ve of course left the arrest of the suspect to the NYPD but the promise he had made to Laura Spelman didn’t leave him any wriggle room. The one plus; he had pulled rank and Calleigh was accompanying him on the trip, though he had made it plain to her, he was aware of the fact that she was chasing the missing evidence. This time his tone had been nothing but thankful

“Anything new from Detective Bonasera?”

“No, nothing yet”. Her pause was tentative. “I didn’t want to come back to you with…”

“I know Calleigh. Thank you”. Horatio nodded and held her eyes for just a second before she turned away

“We…”, he continued after another heavy pause. “We are here for Laura Spellman and her parent’s murderer but…”

“I’ll see what I can do”

“Thank you”, he repeated again as he stared out the window

“I take it the New York cops aren’t going to…”

“Be rolling out the welcome carpet. No”, Horatio confirmed then explained the circumstances to Eric’s arrest and subsequent release.

“Eric doesn’t have a twin stashed away somewhere does he?” Her question was as loaded as Speed’s look had been. She was one of his best CSI’s for a reason. Plus she had information Speed didn’t. Ric had been right. She was dangerous

Come clean or cut her off from the investigation. Horatio was starting to realise he was past the point where he could ask her to back off. He directed her out of the airport with a heavy sigh

The conversation with Detective Taylor was interesting and he had agreed to cooperate. Horatio realised Ric was right again. The New York crime lab was professional to say the least and Mac ran a tighter ship than he did. Horatio didn’t let that bother him. To each his own after all

Working with the NYPD and Stella Bonasera was a joy, especially when she wasn’t accusing his son of murder. She was witty and smart and sassy and he could see why Calleigh liked her

It didn’t take long for them to put Penrod away and he had a day till the funeral. Instead of sharing the media stage with Mac he asked Calleigh out for dinner expecting her to reject him but then her southern courtesy it seemed was still intact around him. They talked cases at first but it didn’t take them long to exhaust that. He had asked her here to come clean and while he didn’t tell her everything he did tell her what she needed to know about Eric. Susie and Madison were his cross to bear for first leaving Ray without parents and then for abandoning him in favour of beginning his own life

“He’s your son”. He didn’t blame her flabbergasted expression. “But he doesn’t look…”

“Anything like me? He looks exactly like Marisol”

“His mother”

“Hm, hm. Made it easier for us to carry out our deception”

“Horatio”, she sighed. “He’s going to hate…”. She stopped

“Hate me when he finds out. Trust me Calleigh I know”. He lived with that fear everyday

She left the past where it was. She understood skeletons in closets more than most people. “Let’s just make sure we can remove the threat to his life”, she told him softly and watched as he smiled

Normally Horatio was tolerant and patient. But like Pavel had said he did have a temper. And Speed was fast surpassing the Russian and Ric in stoking that fire

“How was New York”

“Something you wanna tell me Speed”

“Apart from NYPD doesn’t make mistakes with DNA. No”

“Eric does not have a twin brother”, he said as normally as he could. Speed nodded and walked away

The only good thing about Avi Golan’s murder was that it distracted Speed; badly.

“He’s a nightmare”

“C’mon babe he couldn’t have been that bad”. Eric laughed. “You aren’t coming home tonight are you?” He heard Speed hesitate. “You didn’t lose that evidence Speed, someone stole it”

“It was my scene Eric”, Speed reminded him

“And the cop who covered it was negligent”

“Yeah well you wanna say that out loud again. Everheart already blames me for my incident report. Plus Sackheim’s not too fond of me right now either”

“Sackheim’s an ass. I’d consider that a bonus”

Speed had to laugh. His boyfriend knew exactly what to say to make him feel better… Maybe even make him feel better enough to go home… The thought died the minute Paula walked in with the wannabe. “I gotta go. I gotta babysit again”. He cut Eric off before the diver could make a witty retort

He didn’t do people, he didn’t bond with them. As he had told Eric the previous night Wally had been an annoyance. So why the hell did his death hurt him so much? 

Horatio pulling him off the case was another kick to the teeth even if Speed would be the first one to admit that his judgement had been compromised. 

“They gave up on him but you didn’t”

He sure as hell didn’t feel like it but he also knew Horatio wasn’t going to see it that way. Now he understood what Eric had meant when he accused himself of murder. Because Wally may have killed himself but Speed with his righteous anger and his stinging sarcasm had been just as responsible. Horatio was wrong. Wally would’ve been better off if he had given up on him. Not forced him to testify

“So… what happens now?” If he was expecting Horatio to tell him there was going to be some sort of repercussion for his actions then he was sorely disappointed. All his boss asked him to do was come back to work tomorrow

“Not that easy is it?”

He wanted to ask how the man in front of him did it day in and day out without exceptions. Heck he was sure if Eric and the Delkos didn’t force him to join them every now and then Horatio would have a lot more vacation days piled up than he did now

“No… no it’s not”, he found himself agreeing instead. His boss may not be superhuman and Speed may never, scratch that would never be as strong as him, but the least he could do was be there when Horatio needed him. Mind made up he nodded. “Anyway I’ll… see you tomorrow”

“As always”. Two small words that meant the world to not just him, but the entire CSI team, probably whole of Miami and of course Delko. Because without Horatio Eric would be lost. ‘No more digging’, he promised himself because if he dug and found the wrong thing… He would do everything in his power to make sure Horatio would always be there

“Nice job”

Speed could only walk away


	13. Chapter 13

“You were looking for me Officer Duquesne?”

“Ah Sgt. Stetler”, Calleigh’s smile was bright. Stetler did a double take. Calleigh Duquesne and the CSI team did not smile at him that way… Unless…

“Horatio told you”

“He told me enough”

Ric sighed and walked into her lab, her domain. “I’m not Horatio ma’am. I do not have the patience for games”

“You mean other people’s games”. That tone was more like it

“Office Du…”

“Horatio told me you were shot the same day…”

She didn’t finish the sentence and he was grateful. But then her motivation became clear and he blanched. “You want me to walk you through it”

“Fresh eyes and a new perspective always help sergeant”. Her tone had been sympathetic but Ric didn’t let it fool him. She knew exactly what she was asking, and she was telling him he would be dancing to her tune whether he liked it or not. He wanted to bristle but unfortunately for him she was right.

“Not here”, was all he said

“Your office. One hour”

“I was his godfather”, Ric began not knowing whether she knew this or not

“You are his godfather”. Her tone was still sympathetic and that bothered him

“A godfather is supposed to protect his godson Ms. Duquesne”, he told her not bothering to turn away from the window he’d been staring out of. “I failed Billy, more important than that I failed my friend”

“Horatio doesn’t see it that way”. Oh he knew, he knew that well enough. Knew he had Horatio’s forgiveness for the biggest mistake of his life. And that was worse than any punishment he could’ve received

“That’s because he’s Horatio”. She didn’t answer and he wasn’t expecting one. “Billy… Eric… he… he doesn’t remember me at all. Doctors think the trauma of the kidnapping plus… seeing me shot… he may never get his memories back. But back then”, he continued after a pause not even knowing his face had slipped into a smile, “Horatio used to be accused of jealousy. Most people who knew us believed Eric loved me even more than his dad…. He spent most nights at my house”. He turned back towards her finally to see her give him a… well it was a smile but it felt weird to him. “I was a bachelor. Having Eric home, it gave me more joy than I could’ve ever imagined possible… Don’t get me wrong”, he added not wanting her to misunderstand his friend, “Horatio loves Eric more than life itself… All these sacrifices… all these lies, they have one aim. Protect that young man… But even back then he was a workaholic, and that meant I had the good fortune of taking care of Eric a lot”

“His mother wasn’t in the picture”, she realized. Horatio hadn’t mentioned Marisol at all and had kept his confession to what was relevant to the case

Ric hesitated but then knew Pavel was right. Horatio was smitten with her. He decided to play matchmaker. Or at least he would try to remove one of the obstacles. Susie and Madison… well… Horatio would shoot him if he gave that secret away

“Marisol was… Horatio loved her… but it was more of those teen romances you know… I don’t like her”, he confessed. “I never did. But that was because I thought she was selfish. Horatio though… Eric, he has the same bleeding heart his dad does… The same ability to see the good in people. Even now Horatio doesn’t want to blame her but Marisol… she couldn’t handle the responsibility of being a mom and… she just left… Even before we knew there was a threat to Eric’s life”

Calleigh’s face softened and Ric smiled internally. Score he thought before getting back to the story

“Two years before all of this happened… Right before Eric was born we took down at least parts of the Russian mob. Horatio had inside help”. He swore he saw the wheels turn in Calleigh’s brain and her face tightened. He didn’t bother confirming or denying her suspicions. “Horatio’s role in it was known to very few people. But somehow there was a leak. None of us knew about it till it was too late. Horatio till date believes his old partner somehow set him up”

“But that’s not your theory”

“I don’t know what to believe”, he admitted. “All I know is that I was shot and Eric was kidnapped. I didn’t even see their faces… They shot me in the back… I still hear him crying you know”. He wasn’t aware of the tears in his eyes. At least not until one slipped their confines and flowed down his cheek. “He was yelling for me to wake up… Yelling for me to fight the bad guys”. He turned his head away

“By the time I was patched up, it was all over. Horatio had found him but the men who had taken him were invisible. Carmen loved that boy as well and was willing to become his mother. She swore her two older daughters to secrecy. Isabella is the only one who remembers what truly happened. Ariessa his other sister was old enough but she only has vague memories of those days. Marisa of course is barely a year older than Eric”

“Eric’s not 23 is he?”

“No he’s actually 25 years old”

Calleigh smiled. Somehow even if Eric chose to forgive Horatio for all the deception she could see this bothering him like a niggle

“What do you think happened to all the physical evidence?” 

Ric snorted. He knew this was the reason Horatio suspected his partner without any proof… And coming from a man who relied on science and evidence to solve his cases… But then again Horatio also relied on his gut instinct. “Your guess is as good as mine on that subject ma’am. If as Horatio believes it was all destroyed by someone on the inside… well I still can’t see his old partner being dirty. Horatio said you had a match on the bullets?”

“Tentative match. I don’t have the casings. Just the one bullet that was…”

“Dug up from my back?”, he asked her even managing a smile

“Yes”, she admitted

“I can tell you they broke in through my back door but even if they left fingerprints…”

There was something bothering her. He could see the wheels turning again. “What is it Calleigh?” His use of her first name startled her slightly. He had been nothing but professional around her, even going as far to maintain a distance

“You guys aren’t worried about a DNA match?” He didn’t understand her problem and that seemed to answer whatever the question had been. He could see her face relax

“I don’t…”

“Don’t worry about it”. She stood up. “Thank you for your time sergeant”. He managed a smile and a nod and she left


	14. Chapter 14

“Horatio and Rebecca? Are you sure?” To say Valera’s gossip shocked Eric was an understatement. What the hell are you thinking Uncle H, he wondered as he heard the DNA tech gleefully tell him all about how a patrol cop had overheard them talking about dinner.

“My evil plans fell apart”, he mumbled to a distracted Speed who was in the process of analyzing trace from their victim’s car

“What? Don’t you have better things to do than yap. If you hadn’t noticed the wave’s only a few minutes out”

“You don’t understand. My evil plans…”

“Horatio and Rebecca. That’s old news”

“What?”, Eric looked dumbfounded. “You mean I’m the last to know”

Speed chuckled, ripped his gloves off and tapped his cheeks in a condescending manner. “Your evidence is dog hair by the way. Calleigh already has the info. You should try doing some actual work”. With that he left a fuming Eric behind

Work led him to the bank and the tsunami. Normally he loved the water but when the wave rolled in… Eric truly was surprised by how calmly he had held himself. Even Horatio had looked freaked out… But now when it was all over…

“Hey you all right?” He managed a nod to Speed’s question. Speed rushed to his side anyway. “Heard you were out when the wave hit”

“Locked in a bank vault”, he admitted. His smile was grim but at least it was there. His shaking hand was in Speed’s. Speed’s thumb ran gentle circles over his own and he relaxed for the first time since the scene. “I shot someone”. The confession came abruptly and the circles stopped for a second before Speed resumed his action. “One of the bad guys”, he elaborated

Speed’s phone rang. “Horatio wants me to check on your bank manager”, he explained. “Be back in a bit”. He breathed a kiss into Eric’s hair and was gone

“He fucking what?”, Eric yelled when he heard one of the patrol cops describe how courageous his uncle had been to rescue the bank manager mere seconds before the bomb went off. By the time he had gotten back home and changed into something comfortable he was fuming. And judging by the fact that Speed had volunteered to put the lab back in order, he knew as well; and was clearly volunteering to stay away

“Eric”

“Don’t”

Looks like dinner isn’t going to be pushed back by an hour. It’s going to be pushed back a couple of days, Horatio realised as he sat next to his son

“He had a wife Eric. She was worried and…”

“And if you had died. The… then what?”, he managed to stutter out. Horatio’s face softened

“Eric that’s the job…”

“No it’s not”, Eric interrupted him as he began pacing. “Look I already know you got dinner plans”, he said at last as he turned away. “I’ll… I’ll see you at the lab tomorrow”

“Eric, Ric wants to see you”. Horatio’s announcement had Eric stop abruptly on his way to the DNA lab. 

“Why what’s wrong?”

“Doug Ramsey our suspect is claiming… well he’s claiming police brutality”

“Wait what? That’s ridiculous… And Stetler’s actually taking him seriously”

Horatio smiled at his son’s ability to defend him even when he was upset with him. But he also knew Ric had jumped on it only to see this gone. “Please just talk to him. Tell him what happened”

“Of course boss. You got it”. Eric walked away with a smile and a salute

Horatio found his friend in the interrogation room his head bowed. He sighed and squeezed his shoulder knowing Ric had been the one to lose the most because of his plan. He loved Eric but Eric had no idea who he was; only saw someone sent to spy on them for the brass

“He’s never going to trust me is he?” Ric’s voice was laced with pain. Horatio could only turn away

“Ric contacted you”, Horatio realised as Calleigh asked him about looking into the assault charge. He wasn’t sure about how he felt as he saw his best friend and his ballistics’ expert conspiring more and more each day

‘You chose to move on Horatio’. He couldn’t decide if he was happy about the lecturing voice in his head sounding like his son. ‘After she did the same with Hagen’, he thought as he told the voice to shut up. In the end he couldn’t argue against Calleigh’s logic or her concern and gave her his blessing; even if he was sure she didn’t need it

Rebecca Nevins managed to sneak up on him. He wasn’t Eric and he didn’t date women for distraction but he sure as hell hadn’t felt anything too deep either when she had asked him out. But clearly that wasn’t mutual as she almost put her career on the line to help him find evidence against Judge Greenhill

“I didn’t know that. You are really sticking your neck out here”

“I’m aware of that. Judge Greenhill’s dangerous and very connected”

“But if he’s involved it shouldn’t matter right”. He had always believed the truth deserved to come out. And no matter who it was the victims deserved justice

“I’m just saying be careful”. Her concern warmed him… and scared him more than he was willing to accept. 

“You too”

‘Maybe I should formally introduce her to Eric’

‘And tell him what… Here’s your new stepmom. That’d be a fun conversation’, Speed’s sarcastic voice commented

He needed to stop spending so much time in the lab. Or maybe just around Speed

Unfortunately Judge Ratner was right. It would be a while before he would be charged. And he was dangerous… Even more than Judge Greenhill… Horatio would have to make sure Eric… He killed that thought right there. Eric would not be happy with him if he found out Horatio was protecting him… and only him

“You look… weirded out”

“Excuse me?”

“Freaked out”, Speed decided as he spotted Ryan’s face.

“Oh… Um… It was… the case”. Speed just gave him a look that said out with it. “It was just this case… the victim was a call-girl and her house… the sex toys… Eric knew everything about it and I mean everything”

Speed gulped at the information making the younger man grin

“Nitrous oxide canister?”

“The what?” Speed’s look said don’t play dumb. Eric who knew exactly what his boyfriend was getting at blushed.

“Should I be worried”. He received a sock in the arm for that wisecrack. 

“C’mon man… You know I’d never cheat on you… Well I wouldn’t anymore…”

He hadn’t realised Gloria and the toothing were still bothering Eric. “Hey… I know you wouldn’t and you didn’t even back then…”. He decided a change in mood was in order. “But I am still worried you know so much about sex toys”

Eric’s eyes were dancing with mischief. “Someday you should ask H about Artie’s adult playground… Or even me”. That whisper left Speedle gulping

“Artie’s adult playground” He chuckled when he heard Horatio mention the name especially when he sounded… whiny. “Did you have to tell Speed?” His chuckles turned into full blown laughter

“Want to grab dinner?” The question surprised Horatio. He had thought Eric was still surly with him. “That is if you don’t have any plans of your own of course”

This confirmed it for him. Eric knew about himself and Rebecca. “Who told you?”

Eric looked around for a minute to make sure they really were alone. “C’mon uncle H. Half the lab knows. I was bound to find out eventually”

Horatio was sure he was blushing. “No plans now so… If you want to…”

Eric nodded and ripped his gloves off. “Got to finish this report for my boss”, he teased as he held up a file. “Fifteen minutes in the garage?”

“Sure. I’ll see you then”

“Horatio”. He stopped at his son’s call. “Thank you”. His eyes told him what he was asking for was an apology

Horatio’s smile told him he was forgiven


	15. Chapter 15

“You’re smiling”. Ryan’s concerned voice had Eric chuckling. “You’re smiling. Should I be running, ducking for cover or…”

“Relax Ryan. Speed’s not going to be trying to kill me. At least not yet”

Ryan took a closer look at his face and really did relax. “You’re not… That’s not an evil smile. You’re actually almost… Shit that’s a sappy ‘I’m in love’ smile. You’re nauseating man”

“Funny. Really funny Wolfe”, Eric shot back but the smile did not disappear

“All right out with it. What, if I have to look at that face the whole day, the least you could do is tell me why”

Eric was sure he was blushing worse than his uncle had been last week. “It’s… it’s sorta gonna be two years since I started… dating Speed”, he admitted

“Wow Delko. That’s got to be some kind of record for you”

“Shut up Ryan”

“Horatio where are… Shit”. I really needed to stop walking into Horatio’s house after ringing the doorbell just once, Eric decided as he spotted a surprised Rebecca Nevins in his uncle’s kitchen. At least he hadn’t called him uncle H

“Um… Eric”. And judging from his uncle’s fumbling Rebecca knew next to nothing about Horatio’s life. That thought should not have made him as gleeful as it did but then again he was still rooting for Horatio and Calleigh

“Eric Delko right?” Rebecca who was the least mortified among the three of them managed to get out. “Rebecca Nevins. We’ve never been formally introduced but I work as a prosecutor”

‘I know exactly who you are’, Eric thought as he shook her hand. “Pleasure to meet you ma’am. I can come back H”, he added but Rebecca shook her head.

“I really should get going. Um… I have a… meeting at… the office”

On a Sunday, Eric wanted to ask but kept his mouth shut and gave her a polite nod

“I’ll walk you out”, his uncle offered

Eric waited till they had moved to the front door to chuckle

“You don’t have to do that”, Horatio protested as he saw his son clean up the remains from his lunch date. 

“Least I could do considering I seemed to have thrown a spanner in the works”. Thanks to his considerable dating experience he knew women better than his uncle did and the look Rebecca had sported told him Horatio was in the doghouse for now. Horatio rolled his eyes but also blushed again. “Sorry uncle H. I really didn’t mean to barge in here…” He stopped as he saw the painful look on his uncle’s face

“You… can never do that son. I never want you to feel hesitant around me… Ever”

“Yeah but I… You were on a date and… Now Rebecca’s not gonna be too happy”

“No one, absolutely no in this world is more important to me than you Eric”. The way he said those words produced a lump in Eric’s throat. He knew his uncle meant each and every one of them, even though he still didn’t know why he put Eric above everyone else; even his own brother. One thing he did know for certain though was the fact that he was lucky as hell.

“I love you too uncle H”, he whispered as he hugged the man. And he did too, with all his heart. Only one day he would realise that all his love would still not be enough for him to forgive the lies

“No”. 

“But you don’t even know what I want”

“I know that tone”. At least his uncle and Speed were on the same page when it came to him, he thought as they sat around sipping coffee in the redhead’s kitchen

“C’mon uncle H. All I want is vacation time”

“Absolutely not”

“Just for a week”

“No”

“I wanna go to Las Vegas with Speed”

“Eric, I got along well with Catherine Willows and the Las Vegas CSIs”, his uncle pointed out reasonably. “So I really don’t feel like receiving a call from them saying you’ve been arrested”

“But you said New York wasn’t my fault”

Horatio’s face softened. “No it wasn’t. But that’s still a no to vacationing far away from Miami”

“C’mon uncle H. Hear me out”. Eric was definitely whining now. Horatio gave in with a long-suffering sigh

“In a couple of weeks it’s gonna be… well Speed and I… we never… you know had a… we never formally went out on a date till after we broke up but… it’s sort of an anniversary and…”. If the grin on Horatio’s face was any indication he was turning redder by the minute but he continued gamely anyway, “And I wanted to sort of celebrate us… you know being together for two years”

‘Keep it together Horatio’, he told himself to avoid laughing at his son’s blush. Eric had never seemed cuter to him than he did now. Not even as a baby

“Does Speed know about this yet”

“No”. Eric seemed to be picking up on his boyfriend’s habits as he rubbed the back of his neck still blushing furiously. “I wanted to surprise him”

Horatio’ long suffering sigh came back. “So you don’t even know if he’s ok with it?”

“I know how to convince him”, Eric informed him with a cheeky wink

“Brat”. Horatio was sure he was the one who was blushing now

“Speed”, Eric’s complaining tone had Speed jumping from where he had been staring at the screen and he rubbed his temple to massage away his headache. “You were supposed to be sleeping”

“’Am fine”, Speed mumbled as Eric walked into the study. “How was lunch with Horatio?”

It hadn’t exactly been lunch but hey Eric had needed an excuse. He ignored the question and instead removed the glasses his boyfriend was wearing

“Eric”, Speed was the one complaining now. “I need those”

“No you don’t”, Eric breathed into his hair as his hands started working their magic on his temple. Speed relaxed despite himself. “What you need is sleep”

“I need to finish the article babe”, he muttered as Eric’s hands won and his eyes closed despite his stubbornness

“You only wear these stupid things if your headache is through the roof Tim”, Eric retorted. “So no, you’re not doing anything right now except closing your eyes and relaxing while I give you a nice massage. Later if you’re really good I might even carry you to our bed and do other naughty things”

Speed blushed. “Ass”, he said as he tried to open his eyes but then Eric got started on his neck and he relaxed again. “I still need to finish the article”, he mumbled, then fell asleep within seconds missing the fond smile Eric shot him

“No”

“I just spent an hour convincing H. So we’re going whether you want to or not”

“No”, Speed repeated as he stroked Eric’s hair. “Why can’t we just celebrate our anniversary here instead?”

Eric gaped. “Did H tell you?”

“What?” Speed asked him blankly. “Tell me what? That you already have tickets to Vegas. I’ll bet he didn’t even know that this afternoon”

“No, that they were for our anniversary”

“Why would H have to tell me that”

Not caring that he was naked Eric pushed the sheet away and sat up on the bed. “You mean you actually remembered?”

Speed gave him a hurt look. “You think I was gonna forget the time we started dating? The day you decided to give me a chance was the best day of my life babe”

Eric was touched as the lump in his throat showed and the kiss he gifted Speed with proved just how much. Pretty soon they were both hard and panting and…

“You gotta stop asking me for stuff when we’re…”

“Having so much hot sex you forget your name”. Unfortunately Eric’s comment came during a lull in the announcements and most of his neighbors in the airport heard him. Speed looked for the nearest solid surface to bang his head on

“Hey Calleigh, H, Wolfe”

“Nice tan Delko. You and Speed actually got out of the hotel?”

While Eric, and Speed who had entered the layout room after him blushed to the roots of their hair, Calliegh laughed, Wolfe grinned and Horatio chuckled. Then Calleigh actually did something that made Eric question her sanity. She pulled his hand out of his pockets and checked them before she did the same with Speed’s own. Speed growled and snatched his hand back… then almost fell backwards as she went for the thread he sported around his throat

“No rings”, she muttered and that set both Wolfe and Eric off and they were the ones howling with laughter now

“God”, Eric gasped. “I haven’t laughed like that in ages”

“Shut up Delko”, Speed snarled as he whacked the back of the Cuban’s head

“Catherine Willows says hi”, Eric informed his uncle with a wink when the laughter had died down and Horatio was sure he was blushing, especially when Wolfe shot him a look and turned away to avoid laughing in his face. Horatio decided he was going to murder his son for his next comment after Calleigh had walked out of there with a mumble. “At least I didn’t say that in front of Rebecca Nevins”

He should’ve known baiting his boss was a really bad idea as he found himself hip deep in a dumpster again. “You could help you know”, he yelled at the grinning redheaded torturer who stood back safe from all the muck and the stink

“Sorry Eric. Rank has its privileges”. Privileges my ass, Eric thought then… 

“Finally”. He pulled the last of their victim’s finger out and bagged them

“Rebecca and I broke up”, Horatio informed him suddenly as they were working side by side in the layout room. 

Eric looked up at him in surprise. “I’m sorry Horatio. Was it because of…?”

“No”, Horatio shook his head and explained about the cop killer case and her comments to Yelina

“She actually told Yelina…”. Eric was fuming at the end of the explanation. “Is Aunt Yelina ok?”

Horatio smiled at his son’s defense of Yelina. “How about we talk about this after you tell me what you see”

His revelation as usual broke the case

They sat side by side on the roof as they sipped their coffees. “You look like you had a nice time”, his uncle commented as he took in the serene look on his son’s face

“Yeah we did”, Eric agreed with a smile. After two years it was becoming easier and easier to not worry about bringing up his personal life at work. “I… I kinda was thinking marriage you know”, he admitted then elaborated at the look of surprise on Horatio’s face. “I mean we can’t actually legally marry unless we go to Boston but still… Speed and I… I can’t imagine life without him”

His uncle squeezed his shoulder gently. “I’m happy for you son”


	16. Chapter 16

Alexx and Eric almost burned again and Speed decided they were never going to investigate a case in the Everglades together. “You all right?”, he asked his mom as he got out of the Hummer with Horatio. Alexx managed a witty remark and walked off but Speed’s chest did not settle till he saw that Eric was safe and sound.

Horatio suddenly ducked out without explanation and Speed found himself heading up the investigation into the murder of the convict and the reporter. The case became a mess when the actor was murdered as well. Child molestations affected everyone on the team and he hated Eric’s small voice and pained face as he showed him and Alexx the private area in Ty Radcliffe’s home

It was Eric who discovered the body stashed away in the actor’s garden and Eric who gave him the bad news. Horatio still hadn’t come back, Alexx was missing and he was panicking. Speed was sure he was going to get her killed and he struggled to not lash out at his boyfriend for not protecting her better. Particularly when he had no idea what he could have actually done differently; and when he had been there as well.

But Alexx was mom and now some maniac serial killer had her

“I should’ve checked that gurney”. Tripp was the one who came to Eric’s rescue again as Speed kept his mouth clamped shut

“That’s not your fault Delko”. But it was also Tripp who predicted the worst case scenario. “Once Alexx is done helping him…”. Speed didn’t need him to finish that sentence but Eric did it anyway

“He’ll kill her”. Speed swore his heart stopped as he walked away

They figured out where Alexx’s van actually was and this time Speed hugged her. “You are going home and you are getting some rest”, he told her in a voice that clearly said, ‘Do not argue with me’

Horatio chose that moment to come back. 

“Jamie and Bryan”, she whispered once she had finished explaining what they needed to know

“They’re safe Alexx”, Speed promised her. The minute he had known she’d been taken his first job had been to protect them. Horatio ordering her home helped as Alexx actually listened to him. Speed really wanted to ask his boss where the hell he had been but kept his mouth shut again

Horatio confessed who Madison really was to Yelina and begged her for help. Ray Jr. and Raymond were Madison’s best hope for survival but when they were both not a match his heart stopped as he realised he had one more card left to play. A card which he really did not want to use. Still Madison’s life was on the line and if Eric, Raymond, Susie or anyone ever knew he could’ve saved her and hadn’t because of his own selfishness…

“Are you stupid?” He was never sure how Ric knew when he was about to make horrible decisions as he joined Horatio outside the hospital but then he noticed that Yelina’s car was missing from the parking lot. 

“You and Yelina”, he realised and watched as his friend blushed. It definitely wasn’t the right time but then again in their line of work there never was a right time. “Eric may be able to help her Ric”, he pleaded. “He’s family too”

“And none of them know that. Horatio you may have explained away William Caine but you can’t explain this to him. What if he finds out the truth?”

“I can with a little creative concealment”

“The doctor is going to need to know how Eric is related to that little girl and that means Susie will come to know too”

“Susie will not tell anyone, not if I ask her not to”

“So now we’re supposed to trust a junkie on top of Calleigh Duquesne. Wonderful. Why not take out an ad in the papers?”

They both stopped talking as Yelina approached them. “Everything ok?”

“Yes”

“Yeah, Yelina, everything’s fine”

Yelina nodded once. “Whenever the two of you feel like telling me the truth”. She had had enough of all the lies even if Horatio had done it to protect her

“I may have another option for Madison”, Horatio informed her when she was about to walk away

“Who?”

“Eric.”

She gasped as the pieces fell in place. “You cannot tell anyone”, Horatio was begging her as she shot him a look of disbelief. 

“He is Billy isn’t he?” She was crying now. “You had all of us believe he is dead. I mean Raymond has mourned him for so long… And you?” She turned toward her boyfriend next. “You actually knew”

“His life was and may be still in danger. I had no choice. You cannot tell anyone”. Horatio was not going to apologise for this. Not to anyone and not ever. Yelina shot him another look of disbelief but then nodded again and walked away

Horatio knew Ric and Yelina were over. “I am…”

“Don’t apologise Horatio”. Ric’s voice was soft, pained. “Like I’ve told you a million times since that day… All of this is on me”

‘Creative concealment my ass’, Ric thought as he watched Horatio fumble his explanation to Eric. The only good thing about Alexx’s kidnapping earlier that day was it had made Speed check on her instead of being by his boyfriend’s side at the hospital now. Even if Eric was a science major and a CSI, blood and DNA were not his strong suit. Speed though had a degree in microbiology. Ric was suddenly really glad Alexx had been kidnapped

“So you think because my blood is a match, I can help her”

“Hm, hm”, Horatio agreed. He hated himself for lying to his son but he had no choice. “We… I, Ray and Ray Jr. all tried and failed. I… I thought we’d give you a shot before we actually tried outside donors”

“Yeah sure”. Eric shot him a crooked smile hoping to ease his uncle’s tension. “She’s family too right”. Horatio’s eyes filled with tears at his son’s words and Yelina actually turned away crying. Eric shot her a weird look but then shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s do this”, he mumbled

“So he’s a match?” Horatio nodded at the hopeful look on Susie’s face. 

“Yes. And he’s agreed to help us”

“Thank you”, She hugged her unofficial brother-in-law as Eric walked over with Yelina. The part-Cuban found himself with an armful of a grateful mother next as Susie whispered her thanks over and over again

“She’s family”, he mumbled suddenly uncomfortable with all the attention. His eyes begged his uncle for help but Horatio could only nod at him

“Speed’s not home”, Eric mumbled as his uncle helped him to bed later that night. The part-Cuban had stubbornly refused to stay at the hospital after donating his stem cells forcing Horatio to bring him back here… To an empty house

He wanted to understand that Speed had almost lost Alexx and that he was taking care of his mom. But Alexx has Henry his mind chose to whisper. And Speed’s left your son alone… Again

Speed wouldn’t turn up till seven A.M. the next morning and even when he did he would barely notice a still sleeping Eric. Horatio watched in disbelief from the kitchen as Speed came out dressed a few minutes later picked his helmet up and was about to walk out the front door. The sound of a throat clearing stopped him and he suddenly whirled around his hand going to his gun. “H, what the fuck? Are you trying to scare me to death?”

“H don’t”, Eric said pale and sweaty and Horatio’s already bad temper worsened

“What?”, Speed muttered defiantly as he watched the anger on Eric’s uncle’s face. If he wanted to be mad at Eric, it was their business. 

“H”. There was a warning tone to Eric’s voice. 

Horatio’s eyes were fixed on his son now. “Fine”, he gave in. “I’ll see you at work”. His eyes told the younger man if he walked into CSI any time before the doctor had suggested he would find himself in trouble. Eric nodded once and watched his uncle leave

“What the fuck was he doing here?”, Speed asked his boyfriend still not turning around.

“I needed a ride home”, Eric told him voice somehow soft even as he heard the edge in Speed’s own

“Why?”

“Do you actually care?” Eric had promised himself he wouldn’t lash out but he had been finding it harder and harder to do so.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I called you five times”. And he had before the procedure. He had been scared and had wanted Speed even if Horatio and his dad had been there

“Alexx needed me”

“I see”. Eric walked back to their room again the pain in his voice plain this time. “I’ll see you in the evening”

“You aren’t coming to work?” Speed actually sounded surprised; and concerned at last

“Fuck off”, was Eric’s answer as he banged the door to the bedroom shut behind him

“I’m surprised you actually made it to work”, Yelina teased the trace expert as she walked into his lab later that day

Speed rolled his eyes. She was the third person after Ryan and Calleigh to remark on his mother hen routine but hey all he had done was go check on the autopsy of Ty Radcliffe… Twice… So what if that case was closed and they had their killer…. “Yeah well Alexx is here as well. So what was I gonna do, guard an empty house”

He actually looked up when he felt the silence around him tense and saw her shoot him a glare. A glare similar to the one Horatio had been shooting him all morning “You don’t know do you?”, she asked but he could only stare blankly. 

“Don’t know what?” Suddenly he wondered if Eric had been affected by smoke inhalation and if that was why he had looked pale… But no, smoke inhalation was serious and there was no way Horatio would have let him leave the hospital. Speed felt the tiniest bit guilty for not answering his boyfriend’s calls the previous day but then again he was still mad at him for leaving Alexx and the body alone

‘You were there as well. Plus it was protocol’

‘Yeah well following protocol never seems to be enough with him’, he thought then winced. He was glad he hadn’t said that out loud especially as he knew Eric was still beating himself up over his lost badge

“What do I need to know?”, he asked Yelina suddenly scared but all she did was shoot him another glare mutter something in Spanish and walk away

“Did you and Eric have a fight?” The blond’s question startled him and he wondered if she was clairvoyant. 

“Yelina”, Calleigh explained at his questioning look. “She just went out mumbling something about oblivious genius assholes who know nothing of relationships. No one else in this lab has ever been accused of being a genius”

“I think I screwed up”, he mumbled as he went back to his evidence not really surprised when she walked in. He had never forgotten after the stalker case that Calleigh loved gossip

“You do most of the time”, she said in that sweet voice that always made him feel about three inches tall. “Wanna tell me how?”

“That’s the problem”, he admitted. “I have no idea”

“Want some advice?”, she teased but he heard the concern underneath. He nodded hesitantly mainly because if Yelina and Horatio’s reactions were anything to go by whatever he had done was big and if he went to them he’d be shot. Alexx was going to be worse when she found out and he was out of allies. “Call him and grovel”

“This is Eric we are talking about here”

“Which means you may actually have to get on your knees”, she teased and he blushed involuntarily as he cursed the perky blond in his head. “Call him Speed and talk to him”. Her voice had turned serious. “Because this is Eric we’re talking about and as mad he may be right now he loves you. And you’re lucky as hell to have something like that”

Speed knew she was right and somehow that only made it worse

He wasn’t too surprised when the phone went to voicemail. All five times

‘I called you five times’

“Let’s see if one-upmanship works”, he mumbled to himself as he dialed Eric’s phone for the sixth time in twenty minutes

“Baby what did you do?” Alexx’s question had him almost dropping the phone and this time he hung up without leaving a message

“What do you mean?”, he asked her trying to play dumb but caved when she shot him a look. “I don’t know”, he admitted as he rubbed his face

“I told you to go home last night Timmy”. There was a hint of exasperation in her voice. “Kendrick is dead. I saw his body. Heck I even did his autopsy”

“You did?” He was mad at her now. “You could’ve handed him off to Glenn?”

“No matter who he was he deserved his dignity in death. And handing him off to someone else like that would not have been right”. That had always been Alexx’s mantra. The thing that had kept her going even if some of the bodies that ended up on her table had been worse than the worst scum on the planet. “Anyway we’re not talking about me here. What did you do?”, she repeated and he finally told her what had happened that morning at the house

“Horatio was there?”, she asked him surprised then elaborated when he didn’t understand. “Honey in the last two and a half years you and Eric have been together how many times have you seen Horatio come over like that and stay the night?”

Never. The answer was never. Which meant if he had in fact stayed the night…

‘I needed a ride home’. He had assumed that Eric had been talking about getting a ride from the redhead that morning but Eric’s clothes instead of being carelessly tossed around as per usual had been folded neatly. And now that he remembered a jacket had been draped neatly on the chair near the bed. ‘You’re a CSI you idiot. You’re supposed to notice these things”. No wonder Yelina had called him oblivious. He found himself almost running to Horatio’s office

“Come in”, Horatio responded at his tentative knock. But where he had been expecting a glare he found an amused smile and gave the redhead a sheepish one in return. 

“Yelina, Alexx and Calleigh”, he mumbled in response to the unasked question

“Madison is sick”, Horatio began without preamble then told him about the AML. “She had already been through chemotherapy and they took some of his stem cells yesterday. He needs to keep going back for about a month. He needs to get injections everyday”

“What?”, Speed asked dumbfounded and listened with growing alarm as Horatio explained the procedure further. ‘No wonder Eric looks like crap’, he thought his guilt magnifying a hundred times. “He’s in no dan…” He stopped the question in time then bit his lip. No matter whose life was on the line Horatio would’ve never let anything happen to Eric

“No Tim. He isn’t”, Horatio reassured him anyway. “He cannot go out onto the field till this is over but that’s about it”

“Wonderful”, Speed muttered. Eric was already mad at him. Add to the fact that he was going to be working only out of the lab…. Speed wondered if he could get away with taking a sabbatical for a month. Eric was horrible when he was sick. He decided he’d let Ryan deal with him at work. Rank had its privileges after all. He was about to ask Horatio if he could go back home when both their pagers beeped. They had a missing child…

It was nine P.M. by the time he made it home. He was surprised on entering the house to find delicious smells coming from the kitchen and wondered if Eric was feeling better. “Marisa, Carmen”, he greeted the two Delko women and wondered if Pavel was waiting for him in his own room with a shotgun

“Dad’s at home. Eric’s sleeping”. Marisa sounded as if she had read his mind and he glared at her

“Yeah ok”, he mumbled, “I’m gonna you know”. He pointed vaguely to the helmet he had carried in and then escaped to his bedroom

His guilt increased when he found a restless Eric on the bed. Sitting down beside him he gently stroked his forehead. Eric calmed down almost immediately at his touch and that only made his agony worse. ‘Why the fuck weren’t you by his side last night you idiot?’ Andrew’s voice seemed to ask him and he didn’t have an answer. Eric chose that moment to open his eyes but when he saw who it was he stiffened and turned away. 

Speed realised then that it wasn’t going to be something as simple as an apology


	17. Chapter 17

“Are you sure you do not want me to stay Timothy?”, Carmen asked the man she was beginning to think more and more of as her son-in-law

“Yes Carmen I’m sure”, he told her rubbing the back of his neck; a gesture she found just as adorable as Eric normally did

“Can I give you some advice?” Speed looked up surprised then resisted the urge to ask her if he actually had a choice 

“Um… Yeah ok?”, he mumbled at last

“Marriages take work cariño”. He wasn’t sure if he was shocked more by the use of the m word or the endearment. 

“Um… I don’t…”

“Pavel and I… we have been married for forty years”. The fondness and love for her husband was evident in her voice. “And that man is just as much as a fool as Eric”. ‘And you’, she thought but didn’t say that out loud. Speed read the message on her face anyway. “So whenever I do something bad, he always sulk, like Eric does right now”, she explained and he resisted the urge to chuckle as he realised she was right. Eric was sulking. He suddenly found himself telling her about the case and what had happened to Alexx the previous day

“Dios mio”, she gasped. “Is Alexx all right?”

“Yeah she is now… I think she always was”, he admitted. “But her kidnapping… nothing like this had ever happened before and it scared me. I… I ended up staying on her couch last night… With my gun by my side”. He managed a small smile not really surprised when she looked at him sympathetically. She was a mother too

“I am sorry honey. That could not have been easy”

“No… I… I just freaked out and I…” He rubbed the back of his neck again as he realised that that didn’t excuse the fact that he hadn’t called Eric

“You blamed him”. She was definitely good at reading between the lines herself.

“No”, Speed shook his head. “I blamed myself”. And that was true… Even if he hadn’t known it till now. He had been redirecting all the anger he felt for himself onto an easier target. “Anyway I… I screwed up”, he muttered again.

Carmen smiled fondly. “I have to drive Eric over to the hospital tomorrow at…”

Speed was already shaking his head. “Horatio told me and if you don’t mind I’d like to go with him”

“Of course Timothy”

“Tim or Speed”

“Timmy”, she decided as she tested the name and he resisted the urge to groan

“Your ma just left”, Speed informed Eric not really surprised when he didn’t receive an answer. He didn’t bother apologizing. Eric wasn’t in the mood to accept it anyway. The only good thing about the whole incident was the fact that the younger man hadn’t stayed with his parents or Horatio, but then again that wasn’t Eric’s style. He wasn’t the one who ran when something upset him

“Hey I… I was wondering…”

“I’m tired and I’m gonna sleep”. Eric’s comment was abrupt. There wasn’t a hint of warmth in his tone. He wasn’t just sulking he was… enraged. Speed suddenly wondered if it would’ve been just easier to let Carmen stay. ‘Marriages take work’, he heard her voice in his head and realised he couldn’t ask someone to mediate every time he screwed up

Deciding to let Eric be for the time being, Speed just muttered out an ok and gently kissed his temple. He had surprised his boyfriend with the gesture as he found Eric giving him a look then his face softened the tiniest bit – ‘Or it was a trick of the light and you’re being desperate’ – before the part-Cuban closed his eyes and his breathing evened out

He was still awake at about 3 A.M. as he sat beside his boyfriend on the bed fully clothed his laptop in his hands. Searching the internet for AML and stem cell transplant, he asked himself how Eric was a perfect match and more importantly how Horatio could have known this

‘No more digging’, he remembered promising himself but he was a CSI after all and he was starting to see a pattern. A pattern he didn’t like… A pattern that scared him

He looks exactly like her… Or a hell of a lot like her… There was a hint in his features though of something else… someone else. Or maybe he was reading too much into it

Sleep claimed him finally an hour later but his worries wouldn’t him alone and he felt himself waking up at five A.M. Eric’s name a gasp on his lips. It was then that he noticed the cool sheets

Walking into the kitchen he wasn’t too surprised to find Eric with a cup of coffee in his hands. Everyone who knew the younger man knew coffee was his comfort food. The part-Cuban looked up as he heard him enter but didn’t acknowledge him.

Uncomfortable with the complete silence from the normally garrulous younger man – Speed would’ve definitely preferred to be yelled at – he switched pots and made himself a cup of coffee as well. “I wasn’t mad at you for Alexx being kidnapped”, he spoke at last startling Eric who almost dropped his cup. “I stayed away because I was scared I was going to end up lashing out”

Eric’s sigh was tired. “You can’t run every time something’s wrong”

He wanted to retort that he hadn’t run but couldn’t. Eric had been spot on. Well mostly anyway. “I also stayed away because I… I irrationally believed Kendrick would…” Eric’s glare stopped his stuttering excuse. He knew he could’ve at least called or answered his calls. “I’m not perfect babe”, he told him softly at last. “I make mistakes and I…”

“I always tell you when I wouldn’t be home. Always”, Eric interrupted him

“You didn’t the last time you…”, Speed’s mouth retorted before his mind could realise what he had just said. He wasn’t too surprised when Eric stiffened

“What the last time I left home for a while? Is that what you were going to say?” He couldn’t blame the anger. He also couldn’t look the other man in the eye but Eric pulled his chin up anyway. “Is that what you meant?” His voice was a whisper and Speed couldn’t help the flinch

“Shit”. Eric leapt back as if he’d been shot. “I’m so sorry… I would never…”

Speed was the one looking at him horrified now… Is that where Eric’s mind… How much had they stopped communicating for Eric to think he would…? He knew Eric would never hurt him, but he suddenly realised Eric didn’t know that

“I didn’t flinch because… I know… I know with all my heart that you will never lay a wrong hand one me… You’re not him Eric and I know this… I have always known this”

“Then why did you just…”

“Because you were right. And I was scared I had pushed you into leaving again”

Eric sighed again and swayed where he stood. Speed walked over to him and pulled him into a hug… A hug which the younger man resisted at first but Speed was for once stubborn and Eric finally melted in his arms

“I was so scared when Horatio told me what he wanted. I didn’t wanna fail that little girl Tim but I also…”. His voice choked and Speed pulled him closer

“Sh”, he whispered. “I’m here babe… I’m here and everything’s fine. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere”. Eric buried his face in the crook of Speed’s neck

He had been stupid and Eric was right, he had run when it got tough again… But he was human and he was learning. “C’mon babe”, he whispered as he gently stroked his boyfriend’s hair… “It’s early… Let’s get some sleep. Your ma told me your appointment was at eight so you can still get an hour or two of shut-eye”

“Yeah ma’s coming over to drive me to the hospital then the lab”

“Actually she’s not”, he admitted then gave Eric a sheepish smile at his look. “I told her last night I’d take care of it. I’d like to meet your doctor”, he continued more seriously. 

“H already spoke to him”. There was something close to wonder in Eric’s voice. Speed didn’t do the mother hen routine with him

“Yeah well I’d like to do so anyway”

“Hey. I am fine… I know I freaked out a bit at the hospital and just now…”

Speed shut his mouth. “I’d like to talk to him anyway”

This time Eric smiled and agreed with him


	18. Chapter 18

“I didn’t do anything”. The defence fell automatically from his lips as he found a fuming Eric stalk towards him

“You. Told. Ryan. I. Had. A. Headache”

He had begun gulping at the first word and by the time Eric finished he was doing his best to not cower behind a grinning Sam

“Um… you do have a headache”, he pointed out reasonably

“He hasn’t left me alone. He hasn’t left the print lab… And he keeps waving that bottle of aspirin under my nose” 

Sam smothered his laughter into the paper he was holding

“Um…?”

“What?”, he yelled as he turned around and saw his aunt Yelina behind him. He saw her try to suppress her laughter and that only made him feel worse.

“I can come back”

“Uh no… I have your results and… You wouldn’t want to jeopardise a case right?”, Speed blabbered quickly as a vein twitched in the corner of Eric’s eye

Sam lost his fight with his amusement and ran away from the trace lab almost howling. Eric barely spared him a look. “Get rid of Ryan. Or no one will find your body”. With that he had stomped away

Speed’s answer was a relieved sigh 

“Eric”. Even Horatio was being careful around him these days and that made his temper go through the roof

“What?”, he snapped then reminded himself this was work. Still, Horatio had done a deed worse than Speed in his eyes. He had actually told Calleigh, which meant the entire lab knew and that meant everyone, almost everyone around him treated him like glass. Add to the fact that Speed had somehow become a mother hen at home and Alexx and his ma kept coming over every day and he was ready to explode. 

Horatio hadn’t actually stopped at telling Calleigh. Oh no. He had chosen to team up with his dad, Marisa and Jack which meant between them Eric hadn’t even had a decent bottle of beer in days. Unlike Speed who could be bribed with a look or a kiss his dad was inflexible. Add Jack who was a doctor as well to that and Marisa’s sneaky ways and the last session couldn’t come fast enough for him

“Um… I was wondering if you’d want to come out in the field with me this afternoon… Just a second look at a scene”, Horatio was quick to add when Eric gaped

“Seriously?” Horatio’s every crime suddenly became negligible in Eric’s eyes. “When and where?”

“In an hour and how about I drive you there?”

“Yeah sure”

He was floating on a cloud for the rest of the day

“Thank you. Seriously. I owe you”. Horatio chuckled at Speed’s gratitude

“Just two more weeks to go Tim”, he reminded the younger man who groaned. 

“That’s fourteen more days”, Speed moaned. “Please tell me we can create a fake crime at least once a week for the next two weeks”

Horatio’s answer was another chuckle

“So you’re throwing me out of the house for tomorrow”, Speed asked Eric in disbelief as he kissed the back of the younger man’s neck

“Hey cut it out. I’m still mad at you”

“Yeah but you’re throwing me out of the house?”

“Yeah right”. Eric’s annoyance was draining away with each soft kiss the trace expert planted and he knew it. “Ass”, the younger man mumbled as he melted back into his boyfriend’s arms

“I love you”. That did it. Eric could never, never be mad at Speed when he said those three words in that whisper

“Fine. You’re forgiven”, he mumbled again suddenly too comfortable to move

“That’s it”. Speed tried to go for disbelief but his amusement was plain. “I bare my heart and soul and I get a you’re forgiven”. Eric snorted then moaned as Speed’s teeth grazed the back of his earlobe. “Are you sure I should stay away?” His whispers were driving Eric nuts and he turned around pushed Speed back into a wall and kissed him senseless before he let go and walked away nonchalantly

“Yup. Horatio’s coming over for lunch so you can’t be here”, he threw over his shoulder with a wink at the now murderous looking trace expert

“What did you do?” Speed chuckled at Horatio’s question as he entered the redhead’s office the next morning

“Eric mentioned you were coming over for lunch and that he wanted to cook for you”

“We do that every year for my birthday”. He suddenly realised something. “Is that why you’re here on your day off”

Speed laughed. “Don’t worry about it. And to answer your question well…”

“He’s going to kill me for this isn’t he?”

“Maybe”

“What did you do?”

“I may have already cooked the food and put them all in the freezer. What he had a session yesterday and I didn’t want him cutting himself or worse…”

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose. “And you didn’t trust me to have a plan?”

“Maybe”, Speed conceded again then rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just that if we get a bad case and you’re needed here…”

Horatio suddenly understood and nodded. “I get it Speed. Thank you”

“You’re welcome. Just remember you said that… when…”. Right on cue his phone rang. Speed answered then held it away from his eardrums as a horrified Horatio heard Eric screaming and cursing liberally in all the three languages he knew

“Sorry babe. Gotta go. H is getting ready to come over and I have to take over here and you know how much of a taskmaster he is”, he said quickly when Eric took a breath to continue his rant then to Horatio’s further horror hung up

“You’re dumpster diving for the next two months”, was all he said as the laughing trace expert ran out of there


	19. Chapter 19

‘Wrong Caine’, was Eric’s first thought as he answered the door to find Raymond Caine on his doorstep. He hesitated. “Can… Um… Horatio’s not here”, he blurted out suddenly as he added ‘Yet’ in his mind

“I… I know”, Ray admitted just as hesitant as him. “May I… may I come in?”

Eric gaped. Raymond was actually being polite around him. “Yeah ok”, he mumbled as he stepped back. “Please sit”, he directed then decided to play host. “Want some coffee? Or even breakfast. Speed made a ton of food”, he admitted with a small chuckle

Ray grinned. “Horatio’s not enough of a mother hen? Coffee would be nice. But maybe I can get it”

“Not you too”, Eric moaned. “I’ll get it”, he added

“I… I am sorry for barging in like this…” Eric went back to gaping at him making him chuckle. “I… It’s just I thought you’d come over for Horatio’s birthday then he told me he was coming here and I… I’m not here to spoil it I swear”

Eric took a deep breath to try and be polite. “Then why are you here?” Ok almost polite he conceded. His tone hadn’t been too bad

“I… I’ve been staying with him… Horatio”, Ray admitted, and Eric was suddenly thankful he hadn’t been feeling well enough to go out on his own recently. “He’s… he’s been helping me get sober… Well almost three weeks sober anyway”. Eric connected the dates easily. “Your daughter almost dying will do that to you. Even if I have been a horrible father to both her and RJ”. Eric kept his mouth shut not knowing what to say. Ray it seemed was having the same problem. “I hated you, you know”, he suddenly blurted out then winced. “Not how I… Yeah but… I used to hate you”, Ray conceded. “I mean… I…”. The doorbell rang and his uncle entered

“You should’ve been resting…”. Horatio’s admonishment died in his throat as he spotted his brother

“It’s fine”, Eric said quickly as his uncle glared at Ray. “He… he just wanted to talk. I swear I’m fine uncle H”

“Are you all right?”, Horatio’s quiet concern had Eric nodding

“Yeah… I… I slept for almost an hour after Speed left and only woke up…”. He suddenly grinned as he recalled the phone conversation he had with his boyfriend. Horatio mock winced then pretended to check his ear drums for blood causing Eric to laugh. “C’mon uncle H”, he protested. “He deserved it”

His uncle turned back to Ray. “What are you doing here?”

“Like Eric said I just came here to talk Horatio. I swear”. The former detective’s voice was soft. “I… I just wanted to get some things off my chest”

“Eric hasn’t been well Raymond. He doesn’t need you making things worse”

Eric bristled. “Eric can hear this conversation”

Horatio only rolled his eyes and went back to glaring at his brother. “I can… I… I’m sorry kid… I’ll see you later Horatio”

“Wait”, Eric blurted when Ray was almost at the door. He took a deep breath. “You said you wanted to talk so talk”. His eyes told his uncle to stay out of it

Raymond hesitated then came back and sat down. Eric silently pleaded with Horatio to do the same. It was Horatio’s turn to take a deep breath and he chose the smaller couch opposite his brother. The better for Ray to see his glares, Eric thought with an internal eye-roll. He had no choice like the brothers but he instinctively sat on the middle seat making the two of them chuckle

This time his eye-roll was visible

“I… Like I said I hated you. Not just you, your uncle there as well”, Ray Caine began ignoring his brother’s look. “I…. I didn’t have the best childhood”, he added but then stopped when Horatio protested verbally. He hadn’t wanted his son to know just how bad his life had been

Eric’s smile though was sad as he moved closer to his uncle and took his hand. “It’s not that hard a guess uncle H”, he admitted squeezing the palm. “You always get this look in your eyes when someone gets physically abused. It’s worse if there are kids involved”. Horatio didn’t know what to say and in the end could only gently squeeze Eric’s hand back. Eric nodded and let go

“I… I didn’t know until I was about six that… that my… our dad was a bastard and that he hurt our mom for fun. Till then I always thought big brother’s meddling was causing all of the problems”, Ray said and sighed at the hurt look he could see in Horatio’s eyes. “I… I resented you even after that though”, he admitted speaking directly to Horatio now, “And especially when our parents died”

“What do you mean?”, Eric asked him as he heard something in Ray’s voice but even the younger Caine seemed hesitant to actually share what happened. “Tell me?”, he requested 

It was his uncle who continued after another glare at Ray. “I… killed my father”

“It’s called self-defense Horatio”, Ray interrupted before Eric could ask him what the fuck he had just said

“Self-defense?” Eric sounded like he wanted to throw up

“Hm, hm”, Ray agreed his eyes never leaving Horatio’s. “My… our dad was about to kill our mom when big brother here came home from uni. He saw her bleeding on the ground and went to help her and when daddy dearest tried to hurt him instead, Horatio for once reacted and he ended up six-feet under”. Ray had kept his tone light but Eric could see the toll that incident had taken on his uncle

“You blame yourself”, he realised in a whisper. “You blame yourself for your parents dying”

“He always has”, Ray confirmed. “And I didn’t help matters any when I accused him of murder”. The self-condemnation in his voice was evident. 

“You were barely eight years old Ray”, Horatio protested

“Big brother to the rescue as always huh. No Horatio at least for once in your life accept the fact that I was an ass that day. I mean I almost got you arrested. Sometimes I feel it’s my fault you became a cop”

“Ray…”

Ray shook his head. “When the cops arrived I told them you killed dad. I didn’t even know what happened”. Both men seemed to have forgotten Eric was still in the room. And Eric for once was smart enough to keep his mouth shut “But I simply assumed and…”

“Nothing that happened in my life was your fault Ray. None of it”

“It wasn’t yours either”. Ok so he wasn’t so smart. But he wasn’t going to let his uncle continue to blame himself

“You don’t understand kiddo”. Horatio’s voice had gotten soft

“Yeah I’m just getting to the good part aren’t I?”

“Ray”

“C’mon Horatio. I’ve made him feel guilty for two years”, Ray reminded him

“Your son”

“Yeah. Billy. Your uncle here married your aunt when I was about 10. I don’t know if you’ve seen the wedding photos but I was sulky the whole day. I didn’t want to be there see. I was at boarding school and I just wanted to go back. Plus I wasn’t a fan of your aunt”. 

‘Join the club’, Eric thought with a scowl. “Anyway”, Ray hadn’t noticed the look on his face but Horatio had and he frowned but Eric ignored him. “I came home for the holidays cos I had nowhere else to go”. He caught his brother’s pained face. “What it’s true. And that wasn’t on you either. I decided to feel that way. Anyway your aunt and your uncle… that didn’t last too long. She took off the minute Billy…”

“Ray stop”, Horatio ordered but Eric had already figured it out. 

“You told me your job got in the way”. His voice was shaky

“Oh hell no, she couldn’t hack the responsibility of being a mom and left. But Billy he was… he was an amazing child. He healed me you know. When I’d play with him, spend time, with him, feed him, just take care of him, I mean, I forgot the world. Fell in love with that little baby”. Eric could see Ray meant it. “So when he died, I hated Horatio here but then he moved on. He moved on and he would show you the same affection he showed Billy”

“And so you hated me”

“Was easier than admitting to myself that I was just jealous of big brother. I mean he acted as if our family hadn’t just exploded further. That we hadn’t just lost another part of ourselves and for me… that was just… that was the last straw”

“Ray. I… I am really sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way”. And Horatio truly hadn’t. Lost in the grief of having to give up his own son and trying to investigate his kidnapping so he could keep him safe he hadn’t noticed the effect all of this was having on a mere teenager

“How old was he? Billy I mean”. Eric’s voice had dropped to a whisper

“You didn’t tell him anything? I mean I know you’re used to keeping secrets. But even after I… You didn’t tell him anything two years ago?”

“What was I supposed to tell him Ray? Tell anyone? That my son… that everything was my fault”

Ray’s look was pitying. “I suppose you would think that. You know for once you might try cutting yourself some slack?”

“And do what?” Horatio was angry now. They could all hear it. He was really starting to hate his birthdays

“You mean should you become a loser junkie like me?” Surprisingly enough Ray’s voice was still even. “Oh I am stone cold sober guys trust me”, he added at their disbelieving looks. “Although I could use a beer. Anyway to end this whole sordid confession. I… I was an ass Eric but you… You may not have the Caine genes and you may actually have a part of Marisol’s blood in you but… you’ve got the same bleeding heart as my brother”

“That sounded like an insult”, the young CSI shot back unable to help the chuckle

“You won’t hear me saying it wasn’t one”, Ray admitted with a wink. “But… you saved my daughter’s life. I know, I know”, he added when Eric went to open his mouth. “You didn’t do it for me… you would have done the same for anyone else… blah, blah, blah. But the fact remains that I owe you”

“You’re right”. Eric looked him square in the eye. “I didn’t do this for you. Heck I didn’t do this for anyone except maybe my uncle. And this confession of yours it doesn’t make us even. But… you’re uncle Horatio’s brother… And I have a bleeding heart so”. He held out his hand making Ray chuckle. 

“Thank you”. The younger Caine’s voice was soft

Eric could only nod


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the warning labels apply from this chapter... mentions of sexual abuse... If this is a trigger do not read

“How bad was it this year?”, Speed asked him as he saw Eric flip through a photo album in their kitchen a glass of wine in his hands

“How bad was what?”

“Shit”, he responded as he dropped the helmet. ‘At least that wasn’t my gun’, he thought as he turned around to glare at the idiot who unfortunately for him happened to be his boss. Eric hadn’t moved, but Speed didn’t need him to. “If I even hear…”

That of all things set the young man off and he was on the ground before long laughing his ass off

Horatio grinned

“You were seriously cute back then”. He wasn’t pouting, that definitely wasn’t a pout. 

“Ok you’re cute now too. Ouch”. That made him kick the grinning idiot in the shins.

“How about this one”. Marisa handed him another photograph making Eric glare at her. 

“Seriously how old are you in this one”

“I don’t know and I hate you”

“Oh c’mon babe”, Speed protested. “I know you love me”

“Not right now. I’m sick and you’re being an ass and I hate you”

A pause… then… “Can I tell Ryan you said that tomorrow”. He was kicked off the bed for his efforts

“Please tell me we have a body”, Eric almost begged Calleigh as her pager beeped.

“Seriously. Eric you cannot do this every time you are grounded. I mean just wishing for someone to die just because you haven’t been on the field for a month is just… that’s bad karma”. She stopped her pompous lecture as his growl intensified and ended up laughing.

“Guys body near Calle Ocho. Let’s go”, Ryan yelled as he went past them to the elevators

Calleigh caught his worried look. “That’s near your parents’ isn’t it?”

“Hm, hm yeah”, he agreed. “It’s just every time I hear Little Havana…. I have a lot of family there”. Calleigh could only nod as Eric as usual prayed it wouldn’t be someone he knew

He knew his prayers hadn’t been answered the minute he spotted the car. He didn’t need to see the body to confirm who it was but when Alexx flipped the corpse over… “Shit”, he muttered horrified as he turned away struggling not to throw up. And especially not in the middle of the park

Ryan was about to make a witty retort but Calleigh stopped him. “Go help Alexx with the body”, she ordered and catching her serious tone he complied

Eric was already pulling out his phone with a shaky hand as Calleigh joined him. “Yeah H… Um… Yeah I’m at the park… I think it’s best if one of you… I know the victim Horatio. He’s my uncle”

“When was the last time you saw him”. Her voice was soft and she was trying not to make this a formal interview but still he had had to just call his abuela and tell her her nephew was dead. He hated himself for it

“We stopped being close… A while ago”, he answered at last as Speed walked in. Eric didn’t care that he was in a room with glass walls. He hugged the older man

“Sh. It’s ok”. Speed whispered nonsense words of comfort as he held Eric in his arms

“Horatio, we’ve got a problem”

“I’m listening Mr. Wolfe”

“I… I found this near the body sir”. He handed Horatio a faded photograph covered in blood. Horatio’s eyes widened. He had thought he had destroyed all of these. 

“Has anyone else…?”

“Uh no sir. I haven’t shown it to anyone else not even Calleigh or Speedle”

“Ok who is the case detective”

“Adele Sevilla”

“Horatio”. Calleigh’s tone told him she had important information as well. Horatio raised an eyebrow but she shot Ryan a pointed look. Getting the hint the young CSI walked off. Calleigh was being very cagy as he walked into the ballistics lab. “The gun that shot our victim. It’s in the system”

“AFIS?”

“Internal database actually. Very internal”

Her meaning became clear when he saw the name

“Why the hell would I want this Manny Alvarez guy dead?”, Stetler questioned Calleigh and Horatio as they showed him the results

“I don’t know you tell me”. Ric’s answer was to glare at her

“Where’s your gun Ric?”

“In my locker. What unlike you I don’t wear it at PD. I only take it out if I’m about to go out on to the field”

“Ok check it”, Horatio ordered. “Humour me”, he added when his friend hesitated

“Fine”. Stetler tossed Horatio his keys. “You wanna find it. You search for it”

“Ric do you know what you are…?”

“I didn’t kill anyone Horatio”, Stetler interrupted him. “Either there’s been a mistake or I’m being set up. Either way my best bet at clearing my name is you”

Horatio could only stare at his old friend

“You want me to take the lead on this?”, Calleigh questioned her boss. 

“Yes ma’am”

“Ok”. If she was flustered it didn’t show on her face. “Can I ask why?”

If she expected him to tell her it was because of Stetler she was disappointed. “This does not leave this room. Not unless I say so”, he ordered before he tossed her the photograph Ryan had given him earlier. Seeing it made her wish it was because of Stetler

“Is that…?”

“Hm, hm”

“Does Speedle know?”

“No”

“Ok”. She hesitated. “Do you think Ric did it?”

“Well… as far I know he doesn’t know and this is not his style”

She stared at him. “But you did”. He didn’t bother confirming her suspicions

“Did you find it yet?”

“I told you I would call you. It’s probably somewhere in the…”

“Call Horatio, Pavel. Or better yet get down here now”

The slap from Eva, Manny’s wife made Eric rock back in shock. Eva was petite and that hadn’t hurt but he had no idea what he had done to deserve it either. Plus it was in the middle of the interrogation room. With Adele and Ryan still in there

“I’ll… I’ll give you guys a minute”, Adele offered and walked out after squeezing his shoulder

“Eva I…”

“Don’t you dare”, she began in English but it was her words in Spanish that made Eric see red

“Which one of you killed him?”

Horatio wanted to believe his son couldn’t have asked him that but then again it was only a matter of time before he figured it out himself. He tried to reach for him but Eric stepped back. His message of I do not want to be touched was plain and Horatio backed off mostly in fear. “Ric’s bullets were found in the body”

“So you guys had Ric do it”

“None of us killed that monster…”. Pavel trailed off at his look

He didn’t care for once that this was work, “How many more secrets are you guys keeping from me?”, he yelled loud enough that his voice travelled outside the office causing a couple of lab techs to scatter; and brought Speedle running over

“What’s wrong?”, he asked his boyfriend as he tried to comfort him but Eric flinched and he froze. Eric hadn’t had a violent reaction to someone touching him since right after the assault and even then he had been the exception

It was Calleigh’s arrival that would defuse the situation a bit. “This is an active investigation Eric”, she reminded him softly. “And your barging in like this everywhere doesn’t help my case”

“You… you can’t be serious”

“I am Officer Delko”. She hadn’t pulled rank on him ever. But Eric had needed the shock to his system. He closed his eyes for a second before he pushed past her and walked out

“Anyone wanna tell me what the fuck is going on?”, Speed asked the trio causing them to sigh

He knew she was aware of the situation the minute she left a foot of space between them. She glared at his cigarette but apart from that didn’t make a sound. “Doctor cleared me”, he managed to mumble. “And this isn’t a habit. I just can’t get blind drunk for…” - he checked his watch “at least four hours”. His humor was morbid and weak but she gave him the chuckle he was looking for anyway. 

“You know”. He was just confirming a point and she nodded. He hesitated as he ground out the cigarette under his foot. “Can I get a hug?”, he asked her at last and she rushed into his arms. He just held her close breathing in her scent

“You… God”, Speed mumbled as Horatio finished his explanation. “The hospital”

“Hm, hm, I had my suspicions back then so I asked Pavel here. Turns out he didn’t know anything about it either”

“But Isabella did”, Pavel continued, “Manny had threatened to expose the photographs of Eric and she kept her mouth shut”

“So you idiots rushed him and got the photos from him”

“Statute of limitations was over Tim”, Horatio reminded him tone tight. “We couldn’t have done anything else”

“Did Stetler know about this?”

“No. Neither of us ever told Ric. And even if we did…” The smile around Pavel’s lips scared Speed but he decided to leave it alone

“This is not his style”, Horatio finished that sentence and suddenly Speed wasn’t sure who he should be more frightened of

“I don’t remember anything”. This time the interview was formal, and it was Calleigh, Sevilla and Ryan. Calleigh had tried protesting when he had asked her who the lead investigators were, but Eric only wanted to get it over with

“I… I have to ask this Eric could your parents have known?”

He considered Adele’s question for a minute but then he knew what the answer was. He was the one who had stopped visiting Manny after high school. As far as he knew his ma and her cousins were still close “No… They… Manny used to come over a lot till about a couple of years ago and…”. His face tightened. He had just figured out how his uncle and his dad found out what happened. So had Calleigh and Sevilla from the looks of it

“What?” Ryan the only one who was clueless asked

“A couple of years ago in a club, an idiot wouldn’t take no for an answer”. The younger CSI understood and swallowed. “He used a hallucinogen to…”. He turned away and couldn’t finish the sentence. “Anyway, I’m fairly certain I let something slip at the hospital”. Calleigh spotted the anomaly to the story but kept her mouth shut. She already knew Horatio knew and he was the one to have told Pavel

“What do you actually remember?” She asked the one question none of them wanted to

“Nothing”, he repeated unable to keep the hurt out of his voice

“You said you may have let something slip”

“Hallucinogen”, he reminded her. “That whole night’s just a bad trip. One of the reasons I don’t even take aspirin these days”. He had meant it as a joke but Ryan suddenly looked guilty. “Relax Wolfe. It’s fine”, he said quickly before the younger man could apologise

“And you never suspected Manny could…?”

“No… I…” He was struggling to recall old memories. “He was family and…”. He closed his eyes unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. “None of us would’ve thought…”. He was being naïve, and he knew it. Knew exactly what humans were capable of. This job had managed to show him the darkest side of life, and yet, he had still held on to the belief that his family was pure and innocent

“I’m sorry man”. Ryan’s voice was soft. Eric managed a nod

Something was bothering him. “You guys… you guys couldn’t have heard Eva… H… or dad… they wouldn’t have told you not unless…”. His voice shook badly

“On the scene I… I found a single photograph…”, Ryan admitted then looked uncomfortable as Eric only stared at him. It took Eric a minute but when he did understand none of them could blame him when he tore out of there looking green

“This is the men’s bathroom you know”, he managed weakly as she slid on to the floor next to him. 

“No one here’s got anything I haven’t seen Delko”, she teased

“God Calleigh. I really didn’t need to know that. Not especially with you and my uncle”. He winked and she socked his arm when she realised what he meant

He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. “I am really sorry”, she said in the sudden silence and he nodded

“I don’t understand why Stetler’s gun would be found on the scene”. She heard the fear in his voice

She didn’t want to voice the thought out loud, but then again it had been on her mind as well. “You’re somehow thinking Horatio…” Eric shook his head and she understood. Her eyes widened. “You’re thinking your father might have…”

His nod was faint, his fear plain

“This is the men’s room”. The sarcastic voice from the entrance had them look up

“Really? Hadn’t noticed”, Calleigh remarked flippantly then stood up as Eric let her go. “I’ll see you later”

“No you won’t. Its officially quitting time and I’m outta here”. 

“Can I give you a ride?” Speed’s question was tense. He’d understand if Eric didn’t want to be near him, but he had had a sudden urge to check up on him. Eric stared at his boyfriend for a minute before he nodded

“They lied to me again”, was the only thing he could think to say as they sat in the living room drinks in their hands. Speed kept his mouth firmly shut mainly because he knew any of his comments would only make things worse. Eric was right. The amount of stuff Pavel and Horatio seemed to be hiding was getting ridiculous. “You know, don’t you?”

Distracted he barely heard the question and blinked. “After you tore out of his office, I asked H”

“Do you think Ric killed him?”

“Who knows what goes through Stetler’s mind? But if he did kill the guy then he must have known, and H says he didn’t… More importantly, I don’t see him using his own gun”

“Do you think one of them killed him”

Speed considered this for a minute then shook his head no. “Because family is important to both of them and they would never have set Stetler up like this”

Eric had to admit Speed’s answer made sense. One of his worries ticked off he suddenly gave a relieved sigh

“You don’t have to…”, Eric said as he saw Speed grab his pillow and blanket.

“I’m not gonna be on the couch Delko”, Speed answered trying to keep his tone light. “We do have another bedroom”. He saw Eric close his eyes. “I really don’t want you to be uncomfortable babe. That’s all”

The tears suddenly fell, and Speed understood and pulled him closer. Eric stiffened, but when Speed went to back off, he brought his own arms around and clung to him. “You are not scaring me away”, was the only thing the trace expert said


	21. Chapter 21

One look at his pale face and Calleigh sighed. “You just found out didn’t you”. She couldn’t empathise with him, because she really didn’t know what it felt like, but he had her sympathies. It was one of the worst ways he could’ve come to know the truth. But then again there never was a good way to find out that the man you thought of as your own son had been sexually assaulted as a child

“My gun’s missing”

“When was the last time you had it?”

“This is the part where you read me my rights”

“It’s my investigation Ric. When was the last time you had it?”

“I don’t remember”, he admitted softly as he sank down on a chair in her lab. “What?”, he added at her disbelieving look. “I don’t go out onto the field often like you guys”

“Ok give me a timeframe”. She had the same suspicions Eric did

Stetler chuckled. “They wouldn’t have set me up”, he said not beating around the bush. “You said it yourself, Horatio doesn’t blame me, and you may not know it but Pavel owes me”

“The shot that killed him was…”

“Below the belt. I heard”

“That profiles as a crime of passion”

“Except you’re not a profiler. So what does your evidence say?”

“And you’re still a suspect”, she shot back

“Touché”, he admitted and was about to leave but she motioned him to stay where he was

“My strongest evidence is the bullets. Apart from that all I have till now are a couple of fibers from a sweatshirt”

She had to laugh at his. “That rules Horatio out”

“Calleigh”, Ryan interrupted then did a double take as he spotted Stetler

“Ok summarise the trace for me”, she requested 

“Well, it’s from a relatively new drug. It’s just been approved by the FDA. Hasn’t even hit the market yet and can only be handed out by your doctor”

“So it’s a new medicine.”

Ryan still couldn’t understand what Stetler, who was their prime suspect, was doing here but he nodded at the question anyway. “For children yes. It’s used to treat epilepsy”

She saw Ric startle. “What is it?”

“Um… I…”

“Ric stop bullshitting me because you know I am going to find this information on my own”. Ryan was surprised at how bossy Calleigh was being around IAB, but hey this was Calleigh

“We… um…” - he rubbed at his forehead - “Let’s take this to Horatio’s office”

“This doesn’t mean anything. Just because Ariessa’s child is epileptic…”, Ric argued as Calleigh finished explaining her evidence to Horatio

“When were you there last Ric?” Horatio sounded like he had aged ten years in the past ten minutes

“Horatio…”

“When?” This time his voice was pure steel

“Three days ago and yes I had my gun then”

“You told me you didn’t remember”. The accusation was plain in her voice. “Did you report it?”

“No. I have misplaced my weapon there sometimes. Pavel thought Carmen might have locked it up because of the kids. He promised to look into it”

“So he might have had your gun? Does he wear sweatshirts”

Ric looked incredulous at her accusation. “I told you Pavel wouldn’t have done it”

“No you told me he wouldn’t have set you up and I told you this was a crime of passion.”

“You’re both right”, Horatio mediated before Ric could retort

“So what you think now what Carmen… the woman who hates it when we carry weapons into her house killed a man… not just killed her own cousin but shot him the crotch”

“You forget Ric. That family has a pediatrician”. 

“Isabella”

“Horatio”. Isabella did not seem really surprised to see him there causing Horatio to sigh. This was going to break Eric

“Where’s Jack Isa?”

“It wasn’t him. It was me. I did it”

“No you didn’t ma’am. You’re left-handed”, Calleigh responded softly. “Whoever shot him was right-handed”

Horatio knew it and she didn’t bother denying it. “So what I can’t use a gun in my right hand?”

“No you didn’t honey”

“Jack stop”

“I did it Horatio. I had my reasons”

“He came after Justin”, Horatio realised as he closed his eyes. 

“A couple of years ago. I didn’t even know… Well now I do… That’s why he’s been acting out”

“Ariessa told us she let him stay there for a week while we were on that stupid trip… Just like mami and papi and Eric… Horatio that man’s a monster”, Isa argued. “He deserved to die. You know this”

Horatio could only turn away and it was left to Calleigh to read Jack his rights. “I’m going to need the gun ma’am?”, she requested Isa softly

“I deserve this right”, Isa said suddenly after Calleigh had left with the weapon. “Say it Horatio. I deserve this. I let this happen to your son and now the world’s come a full circle”. Horatio tears in his eyes could only pull her into a hug and she cried her heart out

“No”. Eric’s denial was immediate. Even Speed could only stare.

“Eric, Jack confessed”, Horatio confirmed.

Eric’s heart beat painfully in his chest. His sister’s family couldn’t have just been destroyed because of him. If he had only remembered… “It’s not your fault Eric”, his dad argued.

“I didn’t remember… He couldn’t have done this to Justin if I had remembered. And now Jack…”. Pavel turned away wishing he had been the one to kill Manny. Apparently so did Eric… “You guys knew”, he yelled suddenly. “You guys knew. Why the hell didn’t you do anything?”

“Eric, we didn’t know about Justin back then and the statute of limitations on your…”

“On my what? My rape”. Speed flinched. “Say it damn it”

“The statute of limitations was over Eric”, Horatio responded calmly

“You know the rate of recidivism on these guys. You know it”, Eric reminded his uncle and Horatio suddenly recalled the statistics he himself had given Calleigh

‘A recent study says 150’

“Manny… Manny was getting help”, his dad argued. “He promised us he was getting help. It would have broken your mother and your abuela”

“So you break your own daughter’s family”, he accused his dad not even aware he was on his feet and had grasped Pavel by the lapels of his shirt

“Eric”. Speed who had been silent till now tried to get him to back off but Eric flinched and pushed him away. “Don’t touch me”, he screamed 

A tense silence followed, and Eric turned away. Speed spotting the tears in his eyes went to him again, but this time he left some distance between them. “It’s not your fault Eric”, he whispered his own eyes filled with tears at the pain he spotted on the face of the man he loved

“I don’t wanna talk about it”, he told Calleigh the only person so far who had been brave enough to enter the print lab.

“Can you go out on to the field?”, was all she asked him

“Yes. I… I have to talk to someone but I… I have a while”

“Then let’s go we have a new case”

A case about a porn star was the last thing he needed, but as Horatio had said the victim was someone’s daughter. His thoughts went to Isa before he forced himself to concentrate on the scene. 

“She had one of the top selling DVDs on the adult market”. The look Alexx shot him asked how the hell do you know and he found himself laughing for the first time in days. “I’ve heard”

“Lt. Caine do you think the CSI that is responsible for destroying the original evidence should be assigned the case”

Horatio shot Ric a look that said what the hell do you think you’re doing. “I don’t remember asking your opinion Ric”. 

But Ric was insistent. He was also pushing Horatio’s buttons. “Another criminalist will be doing this investigation”

“I suppose I owe you an apology”

“The man you need to apologise to Ric, just left the room”. Horatio’s tone was sarcastic. It also told Ric, if he didn’t have an explanation for his behavior, he was getting his ass kicked

“Run with it, Eric”

“You’re not going?” 

He recognized what Horatio was doing. Especially after Stetler’s lack of confidence in him. The least he could do was acknowledge it. “Thanks for having my back H”

“Always”. That made him smile again

He lost his smile a few hours later when he saw the porn star flirt with Speed. The fact that Speed had been clueless he had even been asked out escaped him. As did the fact that he unlike Eric was gay and didn’t date women

“It isn’t my job to be liked”

“Mission accomplished”

“How about we take this conversation to my office”, Ric offered finally feeling a headache coming on. “Megan’s been sniffing around…”

“About?”

“Eric, me, Jack and the whole mess. I mean she hasn’t asked me anything but…”

“You’re paranoid right”. Horatio’s tone was still terse

“You think I like hurting him?”. He kept his own voice low. The whole damn building had glass walls

“Right now, I don’t know what you’re thinking”

“Horatio, I didn’t tell you about the damn gun because I really didn’t think Pavel would have done it”

“Nice job then”. Horatio walked off and suddenly Ric was the one who felt like punching someone

“Everything ok”, Speed asked Eric tentatively as they came back to the lab

“Yeah. I gotta get this evidence in. I’ll see you later”

“Yeah see you later”, he muttered

“What did you do baby?”, Alexx asked him from behind as she saw Eric walk away

“No clue”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOST SON NEVER HAPPENED
> 
> Or the episode happened but the you know what never happened. 
> 
> I hated absolutely hated the way Speed exited the show. Why the hell did they have to kill him off. Eric got written out in season 8. They could have done the same thing with him. Anyway... yes this is a fix-it
> 
> Last chapter of this part. Again this can standalone on its own and it even has a sappy ending

“Cole’s in town and I… I wanna stay with him for a couple of days. Crash on his couch”

Speed froze at Eric’s hesitant words. “You don’t need my permission for that”. Sarcasm was his default setting when he was hurt

“You’re right. I don’t”. Eric walked off

“Gentlemen thank you for cutting your vacation short”

It hadn’t exactly been a vacation. A couple of days in the Keys without Eric. It had been lousy and he hadn’t exactly been sorry when he got Horatio’s call

Working with Eric when he was in this kind of a mood was painful. He’d be funny one second annoying the next, that meant unpredictable and that meant Speed would end up with a headache before long

At least he was back out in the field with Horatio

“Cars are such a bad investment”

“Someday you and Eric may need something with doors”. Horatio hadn’t implied what he had just thought he had implied. They were on shaky ground and he was talking kids. To a gay couple…

“I got plenty of time for that”, Speed muttered rebelliously

He hated, absolutely hated firing his weapon. So when he saw the staff behaving suspiciously he pulled out his gun with a resigned sigh. At least he knew it was clean and working. That was the one thing Eric ensured no matter how mad he was.

A clean gun though did not mean a clean scene. There were too many bullets flying. One of them was suddenly too close to both him and Horatio. He didn’t exactly panic but then again he knew he’d rather it be him than H and pushed the older man away as he dove the opposite direction himself. “Speed”, he heard Horatio yell before everything went black

“Officer down”

Horatio’s voice tore out of the radio and Eric’s world stopped. Luckily enough all he was holding was a file which he dropped. “Eric”. Valera caught him before he could fall and guided him to the breakroom. “Here sit. Let me make you some tea”

“Speed”, he mumbled as she went to let go of his hands

“What?”

“Speed’s fine honey”. Alexx’s voice had him look up. “Honey listen to me. Horatio just called. Speed’s fine. He hit his head and was unconscious briefly but he’s fine now”

“Speed’s fine?” His voice didn’t sound like his own

Alexx nodded giving him her most reassuring smile. “Yes baby he is”, she confirmed

He woke up with the mother of all headaches and his crying mom beside him. “Eric and H”, he whispered as she got him a glass of water.

“They’re both fine Timmy”. Alexx explained that they were still working on finding the little boy.

“I’m fine”, he reassured her sounding as strong as he could as he held her close.

“God Timmy”. Alexx lost it as she imagined her autopsying him. “What the hell were you thinking?” Horatio had told her Speed had pushed him away in an attempt to prevent him from getting hurt

“Horatio is Eric’s life Alexx”, Speed retorted. “I can’t let him die”. He wasn’t going to let Eric lose his… He was becoming more and more certain that the Delkos weren’t Eric’s parents and H had to be there. Eric was not losing his dad. Not as long as Speed was around

“And if Eric lost you?”, she asked him angry now

“I’m here. And Eric’s not losing anyone else in his family”. That had to be good enough for her

“Hey… Did you find that kid?”, Speed asked Eric a few hours later as he entered the hospital room. All Eric could do in answer was walk over to the bed, lay his head on Speed’s chest and sob his heart out. “Babe don’t”, a startled Speed whispered. “I’m fine kid. I’m fine”, he repeated when Eric continued sobbing

“This is revenge isn’t it?” Speed groused as Eric guided him carefully into the house

Eric chuckled. “Nope. This is just me making sure you’re ok. Speed c’mon”, he whined when Speed dug his heels in near the couch

“I spent a day and a half in a hospital bed”. He emphasized each word ignoring Eric’s “Barely a day”. “Right now I am going to sit on that couch and watch television”

“You had a concussion”

“Yeah and I’m bored out of my mind and if I spend one more minute flat on my back…”

Eric’s grin was predatory and Speed gulped. “And if I offered you an incentive”, he muttered kissing him

“Marry me”. The question from Speed was sudden and Eric swore the world around him stopped. “Marry me”, Speed repeated voice calm and confident

“I thought you were the one with the concussion because I could’ve sworn you just said…”. He stopped trying to be funny at Speed’s look

“Is that a no?”

“You know it’s not”, Eric whined

“So is that a yes?”

“Tim”, Eric protested. “Where the heck is this coming from?”

“If you’re asking me if it’s because I almost died then the answer’s no”

“So where is this is coming from?” Eric’s question was much more serious as his eyes showed

“It’s coming from the fact that you’re the man I want to spend the rest of my life with”. Speed’s answer was simple. “I’m sorry if you were expecting four pages of poetry babe but you know I’ve always been…”. He was cut off with a kiss and dazed by the time they broke for air

“Yes”, Eric whispered

Speed’s world was complete


End file.
